


I‘m the Grimm of Portland

by Agens_Sheng



Series: Spell,Spell [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Rerand, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agens_Sheng/pseuds/Agens_Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ps:很多人都纠结于麻烦妞没有处理伤口，所以就脑补一段格格帮忙上药的桥段．格格对麻烦妞真像个好哥哥对待自己的妹妹（为什么我没有哥哥，为什么我有两个炒鸡烦人的弟弟．戈开心）．因为同人所以稍微调换了一些原剧的顺序还希望轻喷．</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
　 "What ? You can't see us woge?"Moner没有办法相信事实,正在准备室里大声吼着．  
　"Yes ......I...I can't see"  
　Nick坐在车里不停的回想刚才在婚礼上发生的事情：他不再是个Grimm了！艾德琳那个该死的（婊）子！谁知道她用了什么咒语让他失去了Grimm之力！更加糟糕的是皇室派来的杀手偏偏在这个时候找到了Cap，这比他失去了Grimm之力还让他感到不安．去年朱丽叶的事情让他和Cap的关系变得十分微妙，刚开始的时候他确实不信任这个半皇族半巫师的Cap．毕竟是他想杀姑妈还有自己，但是凭心而论Cap确确实实是一个好的统治者他懂得让手下的人更好的发挥他们的才能．从最开始的暗中保护Nick，到后来和Nick并肩作战乃至在Nick失手杀人时为他脱罪．Nick和Cap越来越信任对方，Nick甚至还大方拿出了家族的书让他翻译．慢慢的Nick自愿成为了Cap的剑为他冲锋陷阵，而Cap也为Nick变成了更加坚固的盾护住两个人最脆弱，最弱软的地方．  
　　＂我们必须统一口径＂坐在前排的Hank建议到．  
　　＂OK＂Nick回答道．现在他的盾破损了，只用剑去抵挡是没有用处的．进攻才是最好的防守．  
　时间已经不早了，Nick仍然没有睡着，看着没有什么特别的天花板．又看了看手机确认了一下时间之后，Nick小心地下了楼准备处理掉血迹．说实话Nick还是十分感谢Grimm之力的，这让他认识了很多朋友：胆小却手工极好的冰獭，爱炸毛会修表的血狼，美丽善良的狐妖，当然还有那个让他们恨之入骨的女巫．而且他还解决了很多他祖先无法解决的问题，找到了已经被认定为死亡的母亲．但是这一切就突然的消失了，就和他们突然出现一样．  
　　Nick熟练的将漂白水和清水以特定的比例混合好，这个他已经做过很多次了．没有办法用警察身份去解决的事情就用Grimm身份去搞定，清洗血迹，处理指纹，销毁凶器，Nick把他在警校学的所有反侦察手段都用上了．Nick用海绵吸了一些溶液在地板上用力擦了起来，突然想起了姑妈和妈妈，也许她们也曾经一个人处理掉一切东西吧！虽然当初姑妈让他和朱丽叶分手的建议听起来是那么无情，但确实会减少不必要的伤害．Nick想着手臂内侧现在还有一个没有拆线的口子继续完成工作．这些事他并没有告诉朱丽叶，本身警察的工作就没法保障她的安全现在还有加上一个Grimm！  
　　＂我说过不会让你一个人承担这一切＂朱丽叶不知道什么时候下的楼，她静静的看着Nick．  
　　＂谢谢，我．．我不知道该怎么说．但是也许我不是Grimm会让我们回到正常的生活．＂Nick抬眼看了一下朱丽叶又擦起了血迹，他确定他在朱丽叶眼睛里看到了一闪奇怪的光芒．  
　　斩草除根．  
　　这是Renrad在失去意识之前脑子里的唯一一个词．无论他怎样否认他的身上始终带着皇室的血统，所以阴谋也成为了他生活的一部分．多年的逃亡和与宗族的斗争让他明白斩草除根的重要性，但是在艾德琳的事上他一次又一次的手软了．艾德琳是个心机深重，做事只要结果不计后果的女巫，他早就知道这些所以才会选择和她合作．但是无论艾德琳有多少才华她也仅仅是棋局上的一颗小小的棋子而已，当有一个越来越成熟越来越忠心Grimm出现后她就要被舍弃．但是Renrad该死的心软了，首先他没有在艾德琳来取钥匙的时候将她灭掉．之后也没有在孩子被送走的时候解决掉她并且把责任推个皇室－－逃亡中总要有一些人被牺牲掉．楼梯底部那个猎犬怪的头是让那个年轻的女Grimm砍下来的，果然女人有时候比男人更适合阴谋．Renrad的意识渐渐远去，如果他可以活下去他一定让整个维也纳尝尝没有斩草除根的后果！  
　　＂Oh,it's true"Renrad很幸运，他再一次睁开了眼睛．一个女人背对他站在窗户旁边．下午柔和的阳光照在她的金发上晃得它们近乎白色，这个画面和他小时候每次午睡醒来是看到的没有任何差别，宁静而美好．  
　　＂I'm here."金发美女转过身来，温柔的摸了摸Renrad的头发．淡绿色的眼睛也温柔的对上了栗色的眼睛，Renrad一直很奇怪为什么母亲的容貌没有太大变化．不过他在见过Nick的母亲之后他就不想追问这个话题了，每天到处奔波的Grimm都不是那么沧桑何况身为女巫的母亲呢？或许女强人都有自己的办法保持青春，不是吗？Renrad把自己的扑克脸丢进太平洋像一个小孩子一样笑了，他理应感到骄傲．自从皇室开始收集钥匙Grimm就不再那么好掌握了，一个皇室穷其一生也许只能拥有一个Grimm但他现在却拥有两个，一个忠心耿耿，一个正在不断地成长．  
　　＂Hi, Cap"Nick和Hank进入病房的时候伊丽莎白刚好有事离开，Nick那个微微有些羞涩的笑容展开的瞬间简直比两倍的吗啡还有止痛作用．淡青色的眼睛充满了活力，但是weasn却十分害怕这双眼睛，因为它可以映射他们心中的恐惧．Renrad一直有个小小的秘密――他在转化的时候习惯性的会去寻找Nick的眼睛，虽然那时让他也感到恐惧的黑洞但他甘愿臣服在在这个黑洞之中．  
　　＂你是个厉害的领主＂伊丽莎白背对着儿子收拾自己的手提包＂他就是那个Grimm，没错吧！＂  
　　＂是的，还有一个小女孩在他家里＂在母亲的面前Renrad无需隐藏，同时他也无法隐藏．就像小时有他偷偷养在床下面的那只青色眼睛的埃及猫．  
　　＂自从皇室开始收集钥匙就没有一位领主拥有两个Grimm了，对他失去了力量我很抱歉．我会多呆一段时间，你已经是一个强大的领主了有时候我只能给你提供一些建议．我们明天见，my sheep"说完伊丽莎白拎着提包优雅的离开了加护病房．


	2. Chapter 2

  
＂Yes,yes． I rember you .You are Nick．"Truble觉得自己的头都要炸开了而且头后面应该还在流血，她向Nick看去．  
当她的眼睛对上Nick淡青色的眼睛的时候突然感到了久违的平静，脑后的伤口也感到好受了一点．当Truble还是一个小女孩的时候和其他女孩子一样喜欢幻想，但她从来都没有幻想帅气富有的王子，她只想有一个哥哥．他虽然比不上王子，但却是属于她一个人的骑士． Truble幻想过很多场景：她的哥哥会带他走回家的夜路，和她一起在万圣节参加要糖的活动，在圣诞节和她分享礼物，当她升入高中后在她的男朋友把她气哭的时候狠狠地教训她的男朋友 ，在她的结婚典礼上亲自把她交给她的丈夫．但是这一切都不会实现，Truble的养父母因为不能生育而收养了她．Truble不会拥有一个血缘上的哥哥，而且即使她的养父母再收养一个男孩子Truble也不会作为妹妹，她反而要承担姐姐的责任．  
　　之后就如同她的外号一样，麻烦不断发生在她的身上．首先就是没有办法控制的Grimm血统，Grimm的身体素质都很好．即使Truble是个女孩子但在她生气的时候还是可以放到几个同岁的男孩．慢慢的Truble也可以看到Weasn，她非常恐惧但在父母那里又不能找到安慰－她的养父母认为过早被双亲抛弃的Truble有了心理阴影．之后的日子Truble便不停的辗转于心理医生和精神科医生之间．没有人相信她，她也变的越来越叛逆－－剪去马尾辫，丢掉所有的裙子，砸碎粉红色的梦．把自己打扮成一个男孩子保护自己，甚至有时候Truble也认为自己是疯了．当她的养父母死于车祸的时候Truble已经是一个足够强大的Grimm，所有见了她的Weasn都要杀死她．她只好不断地逃亡不断地杀戮，没有目的的渡过一天又一天．  
直到Nick出现．  
Nick第一次给她解释了什么是Grimm，教给她有关于Weasn的事情，给了她游走于Grimm世界和正常世界的思路．虽然晚了二十年但是Truble非常感谢上帝把 Nick带到了她面前， Nick就像是一个她梦想中的哥哥虽然两个人没有太多的血缘联系．  
　＂Oh,it's good．＂ Nick看到Truble没有事情非常想说些什么但是满脑子飞舞的都是杂乱的单词，最后只是干巴巴的说出了这一句．狠狠的抱住了Truble仿佛下一秒她就会消失不见．  
　　 Nick很小的时候就知道妈妈不是那么喜欢女孩，所以他没有在任何一个生日和圣诞节许愿要一个妹妹． Nick作为家里唯一的孩子多少有些孤单，他想要一个可以和他一起淘气的妹妹，这样他就可以成为家人的英雄了．他们可以一起参加万圣节的活动，为一个圣诞礼物大打出手，他可以帮她教训男朋友，他会亲自把她送到她丈夫的手上．但是这一切都在 Nick十二岁的时候破灭了，Nick的父母双双死于车祸之后他跟着姑妈四处为家直到他成年定居Portland.就像两年前他突然获得Grimm之力，Truble带着一堆麻烦闯入他的生活．Nick是一个天生的哥哥他在每一方面帮助Truble，现在Truble的伤让他心中那个念头更加强烈了一些．他不能让Truble单独面对一切，至少他们要一起作战．Nick非常喜欢这个没有太多血缘联系的妹妹．  
　　＂I'm ok,　Nick． ＂Truble不知道为什么Nick把她抱的这么紧，但是她感到了Nick的担心轻轻的拍了拍Nick．  
　　－草药店－  
　　＂Rosalee，我感觉还我没有到耳朵不好使的年纪，但是我刚才还想听到朱丽叶叫我们暂时不要帮Nick恢复力量．＂Monroe摊着双手一副＂老天是谁在我的盘子里放了一块肉？难道你不知道我是素食主义者吗？＂的表情．  
　　＂Monroe你的听力很好，朱丽叶刚才确实说在等一段时间．她现在还不想让Nick恢复力量．但是她为什么要这样做呢？上次Aiddin的诅咒让她在医院整整躺了一个星期，还让他们三个人纠缠不清了好长时间．＂Rosalee对朱丽叶的决定也是十分不解．  
　　＂Truble！Truble！＂Monroe忽然大叫了起来＂Truble也是个Grimm，朱丽叶希望她取代Nick面对一切．但是Nick对Truble像亲生妹妹一样，怎么可能让她去涉险？我只希望朱丽叶是因为一时的利益而冲昏了脑袋，了解到这么多不应该知道的东西不是那么容易退出的．＂  
　　＂You have a call,You have a call．＂Monroe的手机响了起来＂是Nick＂他向Rosalee小声解释道．  
＂Nick，怎么样．哦，那可是真糟糕，你已经在拖车了？好的，我去问问Rosalee．哦是的她来过了，但是我们现在还没有进展．当然我们会尽力的．＂Monroe将手机放捂住，并轻声说道＂Rosalee，Truble受伤了．Nick在拖车里，但是没有找到止血药．你到底放在那里了？还有从我的话里他好像已经推断出了朱丽叶干了什么了！该死的我忘了他是个警察了！＂  
　　　＂Monroe，你死定了！你怎么会把他是个警察给忘了呢？好吧，止血药在箱子的第二层，红色瓶盖的都是．＂Rosalee摊着双手一脸＂我也就救不了你＂的无奈表情．  
　　　－拖车－  
　　＂Nick，你没事吧？＂Truble觉得Nick接完电话之后整个人好像被热水烫过的菜一样无精打采的．  
　　＂没事，我得好好收拾一下了．药箱太乱了．＂Nick让Truble趴在躺椅上开始给她处理伤口，Nick真的不知道为什么隔了一个晚上朱丽叶的变化这么大．明明．．．．．  
　　＂哦，疼！＂  
　　＂对不起，我一下倒多了＂Nick听到Truble叫痛便收回思绪专心处理起伤口来．拖车又恢复了安静．

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps:很多人都纠结于麻烦妞没有处理伤口，所以就脑补一段格格帮忙上药的桥段．格格对麻烦妞真像个好哥哥对待自己的妹妹（为什么我没有哥哥，为什么我有两个炒鸡烦人的弟弟．戈开心）．因为同人所以稍微调换了一些原剧的顺序还希望轻喷．


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：这章开始会开始脱离原剧的设定，时间线也是重新设定的希望大家可以适应．

<3>  
＂OK，我们会以最快速度赶到的．＂ Hank放下电话拎起搭在椅背上的外套＂ Nick，我们有活干了！是Wu，今天早上他本来是去回访一个家庭暴力案件没想到变成了一起凶杀案．说实话我觉得他最近的运气可不太好．＂  
＂的确，他一直有点倒霉．从两年前开始．＂Nick揉了揉微微发酸的眼睛，Grimm的秘密都集中在他们的眼睛上．不知道那个诅咒对他的眼睛产生了什么影响最近他的眼睛经常酸的厉害．拿出朱丽叶准备好的眼药水滴了几滴Nick也把铺在椅子上的外套拿了起来向外面走去．  
　　＂你最近像个小姑娘似的，说实话我已经有一段时间没在你的桌子上看到汉堡的包装纸、披萨饼的碎屑了．难道那个诅咒还有帮你变得整洁的作用吗？＂在办公室门口等了有一会的Hank向Nick问道．  
　　＂我要是什么诅咒或者是有什么其他作用就好了．你也知道我只是个普通的Beta，突然得到了一些额外的东西之后在力量上将近一个Alpha．但是在中了这个诅咒之后我就开始多愁善感起来，还有你不会相信的我昨天居然按着菜谱把晚饭做出来了！我，我．．．．＂Nick摊摊手表示了他现在极其无奈的状态，淡青色的Puppy eyes带着一丝委屈与不甘．  
　　＂伙计你刚才像个Omega！＂Hank一点都没有给搭档留言面接了下去＂听着Nick，有些人因为特殊的原因会比一般人晚一些觉醒属性．你的家族里没有．．．，你懂得的．毕竟数量稀少的人容易站在顶端．＂  
　　＂没有，我的家族里觉醒能力只有Alpha和拥有Alpha实力的Beta．没有一个是Omega，但愿我能赶快把这个诅咒解决了！＂在确定没有人听到两个人的对话之后Nick才小声的向Hank解释道．  
　　＂你有没有想过什么时候适合向Wu解释这一切？＂两人在警车里坐下并且开出一段路程之后Nick突然问道．＂我们没有那个能力一只瞒着他，而且我发现他最近在找一些有关于Truble的事情．＂  
　　＂Nick，当初你在处理阿斯旺的时候不是？＂Hank有些搞不懂搭档的大脑回路，明明当初是他用各种谎言吧阿斯旺的事情给瞒了过去给Wu创造了一个阿斯旺并不存在的幻象现在又要自己把这个幻象给捅破．  
　　＂相信我，阿斯旺绝对不是一个合适的weasn入门教材．当然野人和狂奔中的Monroe也不是什么好的选项．＂Nick听了一下抿了抿嘴唇＂而且我现在担心的是风向改变＂后面的一句话只有Nick一个人能听到．不管Monroe父亲说的事情是个古老而无趣的笑话还是一个灵验无比的预言，仅凭Nick作为一个警察和Grimm的直觉就能感觉出来现在的平静下面酝酿着一场巨大的变革，没有人预测这场变革什么时候开始、持续的时间和最后的结局．以现在的情况来讲他们需要建立一支军队．虽然这听起来有点像中世纪战争，但对手是中世纪遗留下来的皇室不是正合适吗？  
　　＂也许你说的对，我觉得Bud是个不错的选择．说实话我没想到他Chan….woge之后是那么，额，可爱．＂Hank斟酌了一下用词，并且努力的改变了关于转换的用词．  
　　＂这个我知道，他那天正在修我们家的冰箱．之后就在我面前woge了，来还和好几个兄弟来监视我．＂Nick边说边笑了起来．自从中了诅咒他好长时间没有怎么开心的笑了．  
　　＂那么我们可以从现场回来之后好好的讨论一下，毕竟还要涉及到别人．＂Hank也咧着嘴笑了．虽然他并不知道关于狂战士的传说但是他能感觉到搭档的变化，如果说在Cap受伤之前Cap是国王那么Nick就是他的武士，但是现在Nick却在向将军的反向变化着．他和Cap在没有通知对方的情况下同时为同一件事布局，而且两人的想法应该不会相斥．  
　　－医院－  
＂Moring ,my sheep＂伊丽莎白走进了儿子的加护病房轻轻吻了一下儿子的额头＂刚才你的一生和我说＇你的男友明天就可以转到普通病房了，如果恢复的好的话一周之后就可以出院了＇我希望你能明白是什么意思．＂  
＂是的，我能理解．＂ Renard也轻笑了一下＂亲爱的伊丽莎白小姐．＂  
伊丽莎白看着儿子难得笑弯的眼睛也回给儿子一个正常的微笑，两个人已经分开了太多的时间自从Sean十岁之后伊丽莎白就再也没见到过他真心的笑容了．皇室无休止的训练课程和来自自身血统的压力让他的每一个笑容都充满了虚伪，伊丽莎白再也听不见Sean亲昵的叫她妈咪最好的情况也只是＂mom＂．没有一个女巫会比伊丽莎白更痛恨皇室了，她有时候不禁怀疑当初国王对她的爱，对Sean的爱是不是伪装出来的．都是为了更大的利益而下的一盘棋．但是当初的伊丽莎白单纯的相信了，相信国王爱她、国王爱Sean，在爱情之火的面前不管是平凡的女人还是狡猾邪恶的女巫都会想飞虫一样扑上去，不计后果．因为念及国王的旧情伊丽莎白带着儿子逃离了维也纳，不停的逃亡直到Sean可以一个人生存她才离开．这些年他在暗处观察者皇室很多次她都没有出手，但是这一次皇室却触及了她的底线．或许皇室忘记了她是个力量强大的女巫，而且现在的Sean是个足够强大的并且不断强大的王了，是时候改变风向了．  
＂mom，你的手上还有关于我们的书籍吗？＂儿子的声音将伊丽莎白拉出了自己的世界，她能听出儿子的声音带着一丝犹豫．  
＂没有关系，我的孩子．是时候让你了解一些我们的事情了．风向在变，好好休息我们可以在明天开始．＂  
－现场－  
＂所以．．．．．就是这样了？＂Nick眨了眨眼睛看向地上那一＂坨＂尸体．  
＂我也觉的他有够恶心．我今天早上只是想做一个非常普通的家庭暴力回访，但是当我的车开到这里的时候这个．．．东西吸引了我的注意力．我们倒霉的受害人不知道被谁扔进了粘土罐子里之后又被抛尸在这里．对了，受害人是报案人的前夫．＂Wu一边像两个人介绍案情一边展示着他弹性十足的面部皮肤，如果他在使点劲眉毛就要移到发际线后面去了．＂这两年来你们遇到的案子一个比一个怪，我都习惯了．希望鉴定科的人会给我么带来好消息．＂Nick看了看自己的搭档，之后转过身去询问被害人的前妻．  
　－Nick家－  
　＂Hi, Nick＂Truble回来的时候朱丽叶正在厨房中准备晚餐，尼克和一大堆书正堆在客厅的长条沙发上．  
　　＂Hi＂Nick简单的回答了Truble的问候，眼睛并没有从书里移动出来．Truble看了看书的封皮，都是一些语言自学书籍．应该是Nick今天刚从图书管里借来的．Truble看了一下墙上的钟表，拿起一本西班牙语的自学书籍看了起来．就像巫师之间能够相互感应想法一样，她多少可以理解Nick的想法．在未知的变化发生之时只有强大的实力才是保命的关键．  
　　客厅的大灯并没打开，只是开了两盏灯用来阅读．两个有着相似的巧克力色脑袋的Grimm和一大堆书一起窝在沙发上，长长的睫毛、宝石色的眼睛脸上的每一个细节甚至是薄薄的细细的绒毛都被灯光镀上了淡淡的鹅黄色，看起来宁静而温馨．．  
　　＂Nick．．．Truble饭已经好了＂朱丽叶站在厨房与客厅的连接处说道．


	4. Chapter 4

  
＂也就是说查到现在就相当于什么都没有查到？＂ Hank满脸无奈的看着Wu，希望对方能给出一个否定的答案．有时候Wu对于他和Nick 来说是个神奇的存在，Wu总是能挖出来让他们吃惊的事情来，不过只要不是他们的隐私Hank还是很喜欢倾听的．  
　　＂是的，虽然我很不甘心．但是没有任何进展．＂Wu高高的挑起了眉毛脑门上堆出三层，之后把玉米片狠狠的蘸了一堆番茄酱．＂我又不是萨满，不可能从尸体的黏土上读出你想要的信息来．＂  
　　＂等等你说的是＇萨满＇？那是什么和非洲的巫医是一种东西吗？＂Hank 做了个暂停的手势．  
　　＂那朴实五十，五所的洒满在压轴更清香于凌美．（那不是巫师，Wu说的萨满在亚洲更倾向于灵媒．）＂Nick疯狂的嚼着嘴里的食物＂据说他们口译和林混沟同升职而且耿善于私用织染之力（据说他们可以同灵魂交流而且更加善于使用自然之力）＂Nick不知道为什么最近他的食量增加了这么多，早上他明明吃了不少！但万幸的是他并没有增加一点重量，朱丽叶也好奇他吃的东西都上哪去了．  
　　没错，现在Nick，Hank还有Wu正在警局附近的一家快餐店里解决他们的午餐．三个人为那个奇怪的黏土杀人案奔波了一上午，终于有时间坐下来好好休息一下并且补充一下能量了所以没有人质疑Nick好像饿了三天的吃相．这个死者真是很好的为三个人诠释了什么是劣迹斑斑，他成长的每一个时期都伴随着各种坏事．  
12岁的时候在万圣节活动上把一个同伴的鼻骨打错位了，父母赔偿了一些钱；14岁的时候在便利店里偷窃，被罚了一个星期的社区服务却没有去报到；15岁的时候加入当地的一个小帮派过上了一个标准混混的生活，他不断的抽烟，打架，酗酒；16岁的时候因为参与帮派斗争误伤了一个小孩子被送到监狱成年之后就被放了出来．成年之后他有所收敛但是生活还是一片混乱：在一家修车厂找到了一份修理工的工作安安稳稳的干了几年有了一些积蓄，与他的前妻结了婚．就在他们结婚没有多长时间之后原来帮派的人找到了他，这些人又重新聚在一起喝酒打架，最后他的暴力使前妻将诉讼交给了法院．鉴于他糟糕的案底和家庭暴力史，他不仅没有得到儿子的抚养权而且连儿子的探视权都被法院给剥夺了．被害的当晚酗酒的死者还冲到前妻的家里殴打了前妻和儿子．他的哥哥简直是和从一个模子刻出来的一样，当　Hank去询问一点基本的情况时那位哥哥疯狂的冲着Hank咆哮称是死者的前妻杀了弟弟．虽然暂时没有了看见weasn的力量但是Nick的直觉告诉他那两兄弟绝对没有他想象中那么简单，他们应该是某种weasn按照他们易怒的性格来将大概应该是巨人那个种群的．  
　＂Nick说的没错，萨满在东方还是非常常见的．每一个小型的原始部落都有一个萨满，他们相比巫医更加全能．有时候他们还可以左右部落里的事情，而且大部分的萨满都是部落的英雄．他们都是代代相传的，当一个萨满没有后代的时候他才会培养一个．＂Wu吸了一口可乐＂他们可是除了阿斯旺这一类的怪物之外我外祖母的睡前故事的主角．＂Nick看了看他的脸上的表情什么都没有说．　　  
之后Nick和搭档互相看了一眼，是时候了．  
＂Wu今天晚上你有时间吗？我和Nick有点事情和你说＂Hank故意压低了声音然谈话的内容显得很神秘．  
＂一些你一直想知道的事情．＂Nick做了一个连环杀手的口型＂下班之后和我们一起去一个地方吧！＂  
＂Well,是时候去满足我的好奇心了，那么晚上下班之后我去找你们．＂Wu挑挑眉毛，他没有惊讶两个人下班之后他在找什么．那个神秘的女孩实在吸引了他太多的注意力了，是个人就能看出来．虽然最近两近年来Nick，Hank变得非常古怪但是他们还没有糊涂到窝藏杀人犯的地步．  
Nick拿起放在一边的杯子喝了一口，掩饰掉自己脸上的表情．计划已经成功了一大半，这是他从Hank和朱丽叶身上学到的教训――如果想说有关Grimm的事就要大胆行动小心解释．谁也不会相信有人无缘无故的被黏土给淹死，虽然阿斯旺的事情在Wu的身上留下了一定的阴影但是他的确必不可缺的一个人．处理过了这么多与weasn有关是事情他了解的不比知情者少多少，他迟早要被皇室所监视与其维持现状还不如把他完全的拉进来．Wu的思维是他们之中最细腻的，有他做后勤后面的路也会好走一点．  
5.00pm  
＂A long day,ah?＂Hank把电脑关好问着一边的搭档．  
Nick把早就编好的短信发了出去抬起头说道＂　Nope ,it just begin.＂边站起身向早已等在办公室门口的Wu走去．三个人上了Nick的越野车静静的向停在森林里的拖车开去，到达拖车的时候天马上就要黑了拖车里淡淡的黄色光芒，给人一种格外诡异的感觉．就像地狱的招魂灯一般，吸引着那些游荡的灵魂．  
＂Hi, Nick，Hank and Wu .＂Truble一一叫着三个人的名字，开始往手上的短剑上涂抹上粉末她完成工作之后Nick便关闭了拖车上的所有灯光之后拿出一盏紫外线灯照射放在沙发上和Truble手里的那把短剑．每件武器上都布满深深浅浅的蓝色――这些武器都是沾过人命的．  
　　＂Welcome to the Grimm world.＂Truble和Nick说道.


	5. Chapter 5

  
　　＂晚上见，朱丽叶．＂Nick隔了朱丽叶一个颊吻，穿上外衣准备出门去警局．  
　　＂嘿，等等我！＂Truble刚刚洗完澡头发都没有擦干直接从二楼冲了下来冲着Nick喊道．之后在盘子里抓了两个厚厚的培根三明治跑到了Nick旁边＂我今天不去拖车那边，我要去图书馆你能载我一程吗？＂  
　　＂我想应该没有问题．＂Nick看了看墙上的时间＂但是你得把我的那本书还了，还有不几天就到期了．＂  
　　＂没有问题．＂趁着Nick说话的功夫Truble已经解决了她的早餐现在正一边喝着橙汁一边整理者她的就帆布包＂好了我已经把东西都带好了，我觉得我们该出发了．＂Truble也回头看了看墙上的时间对Nick说道．  
　　＂那好吧！朱丽叶我们走了！＂Nick再次向朱丽叶道了再见，并且打开门．  
　　＂晚上再见，朱丽叶！＂Truble也向朱丽叶道了再见同Nick一起离开了．  
　　朱丽叶从门上的玻璃看着两个巧克力色的脑袋一起往车子上走去，早上的阳光照在两个人身上看起来就像教堂彩色玻璃窗上描绘的故事一样．朱丽叶不断的告诉着自己他们只是类似兄妹的关系而已，但是胸口那种酸酸的感觉完全没有消下去一点．  
　　＂不知道Wu适应的怎么样了．＂坐上车之后Truble便第一时间提出了Wu的事情．  
　　＂我不知道，但愿他还好．＂Nick也十分担心Wu的事情，但现在他必须专心的开车．随着中诅咒时间的加强他不仅开始眼酸而且也出现了重影的状况虽然只是一瞬间，但是Nick也意识到了这个诅咒到底是多么邪门．他必须以最快的速度解决掉这个诅咒．  
　　＂好了，用我给你留午饭钱吗？＂图书馆离Nick的家没有多远开了一段距离之后就到了，Truble下车前Nick问道．  
　　＂不用了，我前几天在你警局附近的一家披萨店找了一份小时工的工作．从下午两点干到六点，今天我前面的人有事我帮他带半个班次十二点开始工作．＂Truble走出了一段距离想起来了什么事又返回敲了敲车窗＂你可以到我那解决午餐，我可以多给你们加东西．＂  
　　＂好吧，我和Hank 会考虑的．＂Nick笑了笑之后又继续向警局开去．  
　　＂早上好，先生们．＂Wu拿着一个牛皮纸文件夹和Nick打了个招呼．  
　　＂你还好吗？＂Hank代替搭档问道，他同样也担心Wu的情况．毕竟上次阿斯旺的事情把他吓的不清．  
＂我还活的好好的．至少我知道我没有疯．而且你们两个真的很厉害，白天干警局里的事情晚上还有处理那些东西．真该给你们发个荣誉勋章．＂Wu没有出现两人想像中的状况反而相当有好的拍了拍Nick的肩膀说道＂我外婆之前经常跟我说＇福祸相生＇，虽然你现在不能承担那份责任了但你一定会得到什么的．＂  
　　＂好了那个死者妻子今天已经出院了，我建议你们去回访一下．＂感性了半天的Wu在离开之前还是说了一句极为现实的话．Nick无奈的转身前往已经给出的地点．  
　　＂您好，我是Nick警探．这是我的搭档Hank，我们今天是来做一个简单的回访的．顺便我们还有了解一下您前夫的一些情况，虽然他的死对于你来说是一种解脱但毕竟那还是一场刑事案件我们有进行调查的义务．＂  
　　＂哦．．，请进＂开门的夫人愣了一下向四周看了看才小心的把门打开了＂伊森还在睡觉，希望你们能谅解一下．＂  
　　＂没问题，女士．＂Hank在进门后轻轻的把门关上了＂我们只是来询问一下情况的们有别的意思，请您保持放松．＂  
　　＂好的．＂夫人慢慢的坐在了扶手椅上，两只手不自觉的搓了起来＂抱歉，我还是有一点．．．算了我们还是说说那天晚上的事情吧！你们需要喝点什么吗？＂  
　　＂不用了，谢谢．＂  
　　＂那好吧，是这样的．＂夫人的眼神暗了暗，底了一会头＂我那天晚上正在和伊森一起收拾玩具，我的前夫突然把门破开闯了进来．我和伊森都吓坏了，我和他撕扯了起来我被他打到一边．之后他冲着伊森大吼我生气极了，找了一个花瓶打在了他的脑袋上之后和伊森一起躲进了车里之后打了报警电话．＂她的语言身份流利像在第三者的角度叙述着一个故事，并不像事情的当事人．Nick一边听她叙述一遍看着屋子中的布置，屋子是以中性的米黄色为主调的屋子里的摆设也很家居．  
　　＂这是伊森？＂Nick看到了壁炉上的一副合影指着里面的小男孩问道．＂他旁边的人是谁？＂  
　　＂是的，他是伊森．＂夫人的语调充满了温柔＂他旁边的人是我弟弟，他是个犹太文话研究者．最近和几个教授到中东去进行学术交流了，他经常会给我一些富有宗教意义的小物件．＂  
　　＂碰＂，门被撞开了．  
　　＂你这个婊子，一定是你杀了我弟弟！不管使用什么办法一定是你干的！＂一个身材壮硕的家伙突然破门而入掐住女人的脖子狠狠的摇晃希望可怜的女人马上承认是她杀了人．  
　　＂先生你不能这么干！请离开，不然我就开枪了！＂第一时间反应过来的Hank立刻掏出了配枪指着突然闯进来的男子．  
　　＂非常好！太好了！没想到你竟然晴了警察！我么以后慢慢算这笔账！＂男人看着Nick也拿出了枪突然没有了底气撞了Nick一下就离开了．  
　　＂为什么你们连个每次都遇到麻烦？＂Wu叉着腰手上拿着一个文件夹站在警戒线以外．男子离开后Hank马上叫来了外援，Wu以送资料为名也一起跟过来了．＂你们绝对不知道我查到了什么！这个死者的胸骨上有两处没有愈合好的陈旧性骨折，而且从伊森出生后死者的死者偶尔也会在家庭暴力事件后出现在了急诊室．＂  
＂我么刚才在和那个女人谈话的时候，她也有一点不一样．吸了一下头之后就突然换了一个样子就像．．．＂  
＂她有两个人格！一个人格担负起了保护另一个人格的责任．＂Wu欣赏了两个人的丰富表情＂小说书上一般都这么写，先生们．还有已经是午餐时间了你么不准备去吃饭吗？＂  
＂第一天上岗适应的不错，猎手先生！＂Nick对Wu状况总算放了心＂我刚好知道一家可以打折的披萨店．＂  
－披萨店－  
　　＂两份十二寸的鸡肉培根芝士披萨，三杯可乐，两份薯条还有一份蔬菜沙拉！Truble你们速度快一点！＂服务员在接到点餐之后冲着厨房喊道，三人的座位就在厨房的前面．Truble站在厨房的玻璃墙后面向三个人点了点头之后抓了一倍半的肉类放到披萨上顺便向外看看，厨房和餐厅只有一面玻璃墙隔着和容易看清楚外面的一切．  
　　＂所以我们的小女孩在快餐店里打工，之后遇到危险就会跑到电话亭里变身女英雄＃？＂Wu转过头低声的问着Nick．  
　　＂滚，我不看DC！我只看漫威！＂Nick放了个白眼＂一份尸检报告有那么重要吗？你老是拿在手上？＂  
　　＂这当然不只是一份尸检报告．＂Wu大大方方的把文件打开直接跳过前几页把放在后面的文件拿了出来小声说道＂我用我的技术在网络上吧那只可怜的猎犬的资料都找出来了，而且还有他的关系网．他有很多的同时还在原来的地方任职．＂  
　　Nick挑挑眉，用眼睛瞟了瞟文件＂我绝得你今天晚上应该和我一去拜访一下队长，他最近因为缺少文件而闲的相当无聊．＂  
　　＂我们的服务员都要忙爆了，对了菜单给我我要核对一下东西．＂Truble离开后厨亲自把东西送到三个人桌子上，餐馆里的服务员都忙的团团转没有人注意到她．核对好之后Truble将菜单返还给了Hank又回到了厨房．Hank看了看菜单又递给其他两人，看起来他们是在进行核算．但是这份菜单上只有一句来自Truble的有些凌乱的手写．  
　　门左边第一座有猎犬，小心．


	6. Chapter 6

  
＂打扰了这位先生是来了解一下关于他姐姐的信息．＂Wu一首拿着一份文件一首引着一个棕色卷发头发的男子．  
　　＂姐姐？＂Nick眨了眨眼睛暂时没有缓过神来，但马上把眼前这个男子和手头上的案子联系在了一起．＂好的，请坐．说实话我确实需要你的帮助．但是据你姐姐说你现在不是应该在中东吗？＂  
　　＂是的，我确实和我的导师在中东我们在耶路撒冷和几个专家进行研讨．但在我收到医院的电话之后就赶回来了．＂我姐姐怎么样了？但愿他没有被我的前姐夫伤的太严重．伊森怎么样？他没有受什么伤吧！＂落座之后男子就询问个不停．  
　　＂他们都很好，请放心．我觉得你现在需要的是这个．＂Hank递给男子一杯咖啡，男子的眼睛下面还有浓重的黑色．  
　　＂谢谢．＂接过咖啡之后男子轻轻的抿了一口，静静的缓了一会．＂说实话我一直不是很同意我姐姐的婚姻．但是没有办法，我当时还在读大学即使做了很多分兼职还是不能支付我的大学学费．姐姐背着我借了一份高利贷，但是因为没方法偿只好嫁给我前姐夫作为还款．说实话有的是方法离开这里，但是我姐姐还是为了我嫁给了那个混蛋．伊森是他们结婚之后两年出生的，在这之前我前姐夫和我姐姐的关系还不是那么坏．但伊森出生之后我的前姐夫便开始经常性的殴打我的姐姐，之后去年他们离婚了．我姐姐已经向法院申请了探视禁令，但是现在还没批下来．＂  
　　＂你姐姐后来有没有进行过精神评估？我不是在怀疑你的姐姐毕竟，她经历过那么多．．不好的事情．＂Nick斟酌了一下用词小心的问道．  
　　＂这没什么，我可以理解．说实话我姐姐和前姐夫打架的时候真的很吓人，她把高了她一头的前姐夫按在地上．就用一只手掐着他的脖子！之后另外一只手狠狠的往他的脸上打，一边打还一边粗着嗓子喊道＇你不准欺负她！你不准欺负她！＇＂男子顿了顿＂还好，心理医生称，她只是有一点敏感换一个居住环境就会好了．我们已经在看房子了，但是却出了这样的事情．＂  
　　Nick用眼神和搭档来了一个简短的交流，之后转向男子．＂我们昨天在进行回访的时候被被不明人物袭击了，我们已经把你的姐姐和外甥转移到了安全屋．现在你可以和我们一起去安全屋接他们．＂之后就抓起搭在椅背上的衣服但是却不小心的吧文件夹拐到了地上，犯罪现场的照片散落了出来．  
　＂Golem!Gloem!＂卷发的男子看到了地上的照片大叫到．＂怎么回事！我一直以为那是个传说！哦，我的天啊！不是这样的！＂  
　　＂听着先生，虽然现在你有很多东西要和我们讲但是还是换个地方为好．＂Hank一把拉住男子把他往警局的大门带去，而且不忘了给Wu一个眼神．  
　　＂哦哦哦，被别看了！一个学术疯子而已，我们可是警察什么疯子没见过．＂Wu停了一下＂我今天晚上要去拜访我么亲爱的局长，你们觉得是八合一的文件更适合他解闷还是四合一的文件更适合？＂  
　　＂滚去和你的计算机约会吧！＂警员们放了个白眼，又回到自己的工作里面了．  
　　＂好吧现在和我们说说那个＇Gloem＇，为什么你那么恐慌？＂车子开除了一段距离之后坐在副驾驶的Nick问道．  
　　＂那是来自于我么犹太人的一个传说，我么伟大的王利用他强大的法术创造出来了一粘土守卫来保护他的子民．方式前来侵犯的敌人都以被黏土守卫灌输黏土的方式死去了．我姐姐离婚之后，我也是在国外的一个小摊子上遇到一个据说盛放着粘土守卫的残骸的罐子和召唤咒语，我把它买了下来送给姐姐当做护身符．但是一切都需要用希伯来文进行，伊森年龄太小没有办法认清所有的希伯来文．特别那段希伯来文还有一段比较难以读准．所以我在怀疑我的姐姐发动了那个黏土怪物．＂男子自顾自的他的话说完之后看了完全不吃惊的两个人＂你们难道不认为这不可能发生吗？＂  
　　＂有些东西你无法用科学去解释．＂Nick淡淡的说道＂有办法破解码？＂  
－稍晚的时候－  
　　＂虽然我只到你想需要休息，但是我还是需要你的证词．关于．．．＂Wu看了看＂没见过几次面还很陌生的犯罪学学生的＂Truble的焦糖色眼睛＂这位女士的双重人格爆发，而引起的打斗，我觉得你需要我的帮助．＂  
　　＂是的，谢谢你．＂Truble努力装出一副天真无邪的表情看着Wu，并且在他的帮助下站了起来．  
　　＂处理的怎么样了？＂把Truble搭在脖子上之后Wu小声的问道．＂这边你不用担心，我会处理成悬案，那个女人也会被送去治疗．＂  
　　＂Well ,as you did.＂Truble小声回答道．  
　　＂你们这类人对＇Well＇的定义真是宽泛．＂Wu挑了挑眉看了看Truble被剪开的左腿牛仔裤腿和Nick为了包扎被扯下的右袖子．  
好吧，确实不是很顺利．因为长期的家庭暴力女子形成了双重人格，在她遇到危险的时候另外一个人格杰斯就会出来保护她．杰斯利用希伯来语召唤了黏土守卫的残骸，当前夫伤害了她和儿子后黏土守卫弄死了前夫．只要把咒语和装有残骸的罐子一起砸碎再进行焚烧就可以破解，但是就在破解仪式的末尾女人前夫的哥哥――就是昨天突然闯进屋子的人．到房子里大闹了一顿．据Truble说他是个Weasn之后Truble，Nick和Weasn打成一团．赶来支援的同事击毙了那个Weasn．Truble的左大腿和Nick的右臂被划伤了．做完笔录之后两个人还要到医院去缝合伤口，注射抗生素．  
＂朱丽叶，能不能帮我开一下门？＂Nick尝试了一下还是让Truble承担了敲门的任务，他的右臂缝了好几针，有一大半都是在手臂弯曲的部分．Truble的大腿也被缝了好几针她需要卧床休息几天，她的手搭在Nick的脖子上另一只手拿着两个人的药．为了做紧急处理Nick的袖子被扯了下来，健壮的胳膊露在了外面手臂上的绷带反而为他添加了一份野性美．Truble左腿的裤子被医护人员横向剪开了正好露出她纤细的大腿，和绷带摩擦的部分微微的泛着红足以证明她的皮肤有多娇嫩．虽然两个人巧克力色的头发因为打斗沾上了不少杂草，但是那种骨子里带来的英气却没有受到任何影响．两个人看起来就像是驰骋沙场的爱侣，般配极了．  
这就是朱丽叶打开门之后看到的画面．  
朱丽叶虽然知道Nick想关心妹妹一样关心Truble，但是一想到两个相似的脑袋靠在一起读书，一前一后离开家门．一起战斗她就抑制不住那种冲动了．＂为什么这种事情你还要参与？！明明有Truble就可以了！在你的心理我和Truble那个更重要？没有想清楚之前不要回来！＂朱丽叶把手伸进Nick的外衣口袋拿走了钥匙重重的把门摔上了．  
＂好吧，我觉得我们都需要冷静冷静．＂Nick无奈的说道．  
＂对不起让你们两个闹僵了．＂被朱丽叶赶了出来之后Nick和Truble只好去Hank家求助，幸亏Hank的客房足够多．Truble正靠在床上给自己上药．  
＂没有，我早就想到会有今天．＂Nick裸着上身倚在门框上＂当我刚刚觉醒的时候我的姑妈就建议我和朱丽叶分手，但是＂  
＂很困难．＂  
＂是啊，很困难．＂Nick点了点头＂我要找Hank帮忙换药了，你早点休息．＂  
＂好的．＂Truble点点头，有些犹豫的说道．＂Nick，我想上大学．＂


	7. Chapter 7

  
半开的百叶窗把阳光分成一条一条的暗淡的照进屋子里，室内响着检测器通用的滴滴声．一个年轻，身材中等的男孩把脑袋放在病床的床沿上身体弓出一个十分不舒服的一个弧度．  
＂雷？我的孩子，这样对你的脖子不好．＂床上那个人发出了极为虚弱的声音并且小心的摇了摇男孩的垫在额头下面的手，可惜力度实在是太小了和抚摸没有太大的差别．  
＂莎莉？你醒了！＂虽然力道很小但是叫做雷的男孩还是马上就清醒了，像触电一样快速的弹了起来眼睛睁得大大的．  
＂是的，我的孩子＂．被称为莎莉的女人依然以她虚弱的声音回答道＂雷，这是不必要的．我们都知道会有这样一天，把我送到医院来你以后的生活费就会减少．＂  
＂莎莉，这都不是问题．我明年就成年了！我可以自己打工．你对我来说就像妈妈一样，如果没有你我也许就在街上自生自灭了．我带来了橙汁要喝一些吗？＂雷微笑着问道，之后转身开灯并且开始准备果汁．  
＂雷，不要因为我们的黑皮肤困扰．那不是黑色，那是十分性感的巧克力色．＂躺在病床上的莎莉转过头看着养子温柔的开着玩笑．  
＂莎莉，我们总会挺过去的．不放弃好吗？＂雷握住了莎莉的手，非常紧的握着．粗糙的掌心和莎莉干瘦的手背紧紧的接触着．  
-Hank家－  
　　＂啊！真是久违的的味道！＂不同于Nick早上出去晨跑的习惯（其实他只是出去炫耀他跑的多么快而已――Wu和Nick跑过一回之后吐槽道）Hank一般在自家的跑步机上解决自己的每日运动量，洗漱完成之后Hank便发现自己的房子里充满了美式早餐的味道．  
　　＂你是指在离了三次婚之后还是成为了＂知情人＂之后？＂Nick没有回过头问搭档还专注着锅里的食物＂难道你没有遇到过那种第二天早上回烹饪早餐的女孩？＂  
　　＂哦哦哦！我们纯情的小Nick．说实话如果我是个弯的，我会好好考虑你这个奶油巧克力似的小Beta．顺便说一下那条皮裤真是辣透了！＂走Hank向冰箱拿出一罐果汁之后扭了扭自己异常结实的腰冲着Nick抛了个媚眼．  
　　＂我的天！为什么我的第一次卧底任务的形象被你们记了那么长时间！＂Nick看起来有些挫败，如果他有尾巴和耳朵的话现在应该已经垂到平底锅里面去了．  
　　＂不是谁都有一个机会扮演一个小gay的．＂Hank喝了一口果汁＂已经一个星期了，你准备怎么和朱丽叶说？＂经过了三段婚姻Hank也有了不少的经验Nick这次远远比上次和朱丽叶分居要冷静，两个人恐怕是．．．．．  
　　＂我还没太想好，我．．．＂  
　　＂嗨！早上好！Hank你今天上班之前能不能带我和Nick去医院拆个线？＂Trouble有活力的声音从二楼传下来,听起来甚至有一点过于兴奋了，这不怪她．这个活力十足的女Grimm已经被困在屋子里一个星期了，今天好不容易可以拆线了．  
　　OMG!  
WTF!  
Hank在心中默默的画了个十字架，希望上帝原谅他刚刚说的脏话．不，应该是原谅他用最原始的生理活动来形容一个美女．Hank确定那件普通的不能再普通的大红色格子衬衫是他在三月份UNIQLO换季清仓大减价是那堆＂买三赠一＂的格子衫里随便抓的一件，但是现在那件格子衫却有一种高级定做时装的自带追光特效．经过浴室里水汽的熏蒸Trouble的皮肤是一种淡淡的粉红色，在清晨的阳光之下有一些透明没有扣好的格子衫露出了她乳白色的工字背心和淡紫色的小内内．右腿上的防水绷带并没有为美腿减分反而增加了一份野性的感觉，与头发同色系的眼睛此时也是水汪汪的看起来可爱极了．Hank闻到一股淡淡的甜橙花和热带芒果的混合味道＃，虽然Beta的信息素和嗅觉都不是十分灵敏但是Hank已经看到了好几只穿着夏威夷草裙跳着草裙舞的小天使告诉他明年的情人节提早到了．  
　　＂Hank？Hank？你怎么愣神了？＂Hank面前晃过一只白皙的手，Hank不太好意思的擦了擦鼻子．  
　　＂一会路过二手衣店的时候我得给你找条长裙，你的伤口现在还不能穿裤子．＂Nick对着Trouble说道．  
　　Hank突然觉得即使被搭档家祖传的大砍刀砍掉脑袋也是值得的――在他帮忙挑完Trouble的衣服之后．  
　　＂糟糕，我们迟到了！＂Nick下了车之后就快速向办公室跑去，今天是Renard局长复职的日子一定有很多的文书工作需要完成．  
　　＂我想Wu应该会和Cap解释的．＂Hank也快速的走着，但他只是想把Trouble穿着天蓝色Ｔ恤衫，奶白色波西米亚风长裙的样子从脑子里甩出去．  
　　＂没有什么特别想说的，我只是很感谢大家的支持．＂低沉的男音从办公室传出，随后便是一阵掌声．  
　　＂哦哦哦哦哦！对不起！Cap！＂Nick在办公室的时候忘了减速直接撞在了局长的后背上，不得不说局长的后背虽然有很结实的肌肉但是温度和柔软度的适中像他最喜欢的加厚毛巾．  
　　＂Nick？你的登场方式有些特殊．不过我本来以为我在住院期间会有比Nick Hank还有Wu破案更多的小组出现．看了你们为了保持破案率也付出了不少，好了都回去工作吧！结案的文书今天中午之前送到我的办公室来，你们三个到我的办公室来一趟．＂说完Renard便转身走向办公室，到达办公室之后他脱下西装外套挂在衣架上．那个棕红色的衣架已经在Portland总局的局长办公室里放了好多年了，已经不知道原来是什么颜色的了．看着棕红色的衣架Renard不自觉的想起了他在维也纳的王子生活，每天确实过的奢华无比但是没有一个是真心对他的．每个人都为了自己的利益在活，也许在八岁那年与那只埃及猫相处的时间是他最轻松的时间了．  
　　那只埃及猫不知道从哪来突然就出现在了他的生活里，Renard得到那只埃及猫＃的时候它已经是一直成年猫了．它有着巧克力色的毛发和淡青色的眼睛，大多数的时候十分温顺不过一旦炸毛就变得十分难缠．伊莉莎白发现了Renard的新宠物还和他一起给猫用厚毛巾打了一个小窝，Renard给他起了个名字叫Neal．Renard和它说话，喂它新鲜的鱼肉，和它打闹甚至给它画了一张巴掌大的油画．Neal在半年之后突然消失了，伊莉莎白没有说什么但是眼睛暴露了她的失落．  
挂好衣服Renard的思维也回到了正常的轨道，他曾经发过誓如果在皇室的刺杀中活下来那他一定会将风向改变．现在，就是一个开始．Renard回到办公桌边，Wu已经将那些特殊的案件送到他的桌子上了．  
＂请进．＂现在已经是临近下班了，Renard这一天都在处理住院期间产生的文书，他有点奇怪这个时候还会有人来办公室找他．  
＂Cap,我不会打扰你吧！＂Nick的脑袋从门缝中探了出来＂我有些事情．．＂  
＂没问题，有些事我正要交代．＂Renard把手里的的钢笔扣好，靠在椅子上并示意Nick坐在他的对面．  
＂Trouble准备上波特兰州立大学＃她比较倾向于犯罪学，我已经找了人消除她的一切记录但是现在没有办法落实她的身份．＂Nick直接说出了他的要求．  
＂找人？＂Renard语气呆了一些疑问，Alpha的气势也不由自主的展开．Nick不是太愿意动用人际关系的人，他有时过于犹豫，Renard之前一直把他放在勇士的位置上．  
＂人都有一些毛茸茸或者湿漉漉不想让人知道的小问题，我还记得那些人用得上．我不希望Trouble再因为我受伤了，我承担了两个身份他们每一个都值得我去付出．一直以来我都搞错了方向，现在我已经想明白了．＂Nick抬起头来目光坚定，淡青色的眼睛好像两块宝石．说实话Renard那种火药混着威士忌的Alpha信息素味道对他有着要命的吸引力，为什么第一（性征）都是男性但信息素却差了这么多！他一直觉得他龙沙宝石＃配香槟的信息素娘炮极了，而且在成为Grimm这么娘炮的信息素的味道还加强了．甚至最近还有人说他的信息素闻起来有点微微发甜，所以他不得不在身上喷了更多的伪装喷雾．  
＂有没有想过让她成为你的家庭成员？这样的话她以后会更方便一点．＂Renard被那双漂亮的眼睛振到了．Nick今天没有闲着又出去抓了几个小偷现在身上的信息素伪装喷雾退的差不多了，现在只要Renard深深的吸一口气便能使龙沙宝石和香槟酒的味道充满整个肺部．Renard原本还在担心Nick和朱丽叶的关系是否会影响到他的布局，但是现在看来Nick的生活重心已经完全转变他很容易进行下一步的布局．就像当年本以为伊丽莎白在发现Neal之后会狠狠的教训他，却没有想到意外的收获了一段美好的母子时光．Renard原本只是要找一个可信的Grimm，但是Nick不仅值得他信任还为他带来了另外一个．＂这需要某些特殊的药剂．＂Renard补充道．  
＂呃，我还需要回去和她讨论一下药剂的事情．我妈妈还没有回我的邮件．＂Nick已经恢复了平时人畜无伤的状态，像一只被满足了要求的猫咪．＂而且没有找到解决方法的时候我想要把我的外语加强一下，毕竟不太好去打扰Monroe．＂  
＂这方面我倒是很愿意效劳．＂Renard弯了弯嘴角笑道，Nick永远不知道他表现的多想一只猫．  
＂那麻烦您了，我想回去了．＂Nick起身准备离开办公室．  
＂Auf Wiedersehen，Der General（德语：再见，将军．）＂Renard的声音响起．Nick愣了一下回答道＂Auf Wiedersehen．＂Renard抿着嘴笑了，这个Grimm还真是要加强一下德语．伊丽莎白嘱咐他要早些去她哪，有一个重要的人需要他亲自拜见．  
－地下拳场－  
　　＂THREE!＂  
　　＂TWO!＂  
　　＂ONE!＂  
＂The RIPPER is the winner!＂拳台上的裁判爆发出的大吼点燃了拳场内所有人的激情，场内乱成一片．台上的黑人男孩高高的举起双手向大家示意，负责清洁的人把摊在拳台上的人拖走了．  
＂处理干净些，我不希望条子追到着里．＂在门口有人警告着清洁工．


	8. Chapter 8

  
＂My sheep，come here.＂Renard一进入伊丽莎白房间便听到了母亲的声音．只是一件很普通的套间，装修是典型的早期巴洛克风格，很符合母亲的审美．空气里飘着现磨咖啡和巴赫的管风琴曲，伊莉莎白对面坐着一个中年女人她的打扮极具吉普赛风格．Renard今天晚上要见的人就是她了．  
＂我本来还要在欧洲寻觅一方没有想到您的家族已经到美国来了．＂Renard坐在伊莉莎白右手边的一个沙发上并端起母亲早就准备好的一杯咖啡．加奶，不加糖．Renard一边喝着母亲亲自跑的咖啡一边听着两个人的谈话试图来猜测女人的身份．  
她的长相相当普通没有什么特别的地方，头发全部盘起耳朵上还带着巨大的银质耳环．肩上批了一条图案华丽色彩绚烂的披肩Renard更加肯定了关于女人是吉普赛人的猜想，当然这点也可以从她的脸型上看出来．她看起来已经对这种事情司空见惯了，也就是说她不是女巫便是知情人．Renard继续低头喝他的咖啡，现在不是他说话的时间．  
＂在那只猎犬＃发动战争之初我的家族就开始迁移的，我们去过很多地方．在冷战的时候全家移民到了这里．＂女人用带着西班牙口音的英语回答着伊莉莎白的问题，很是淡定．  
＂这是我的儿子，Sean．＂伊莉莎白在听完女人的讲述之后才介绍起了＂晾在＂一边的Renard＂Sean这是皮拉尔＃，皮拉尔▪诺斯姆．你一定知道她的家族，在没有来到美国之前她姓诺斯特罗达姆＃．＂  
＂诺斯特罗达姆？那个诺斯特罗达姆？＂Renard放下了手中咖啡，坐直了身子．她终于明白为什么母亲如此大动干戈了．预言师或者说是先知既不是Weasn也不是Grimm更不是皇室，但是三者都十分敬畏这些人．严格意义上来件给这些先知没有一点战斗力，甚至有的时候还要在他们的身上浪费不必要的兵力．可是他们嘴里的一条条寓言确实行动的方向，在维也纳的皇室们现在还供养着几个先知，可由于二战的原因不少先知家族都已经金盆洗手了．  
＂这个世界上只有一个诺斯特罗达姆家族．＂皮拉尔似乎对Renard的质疑感到稀松平常＂很多在欧洲大路上的著名家族都四散到各地去了，这里不也有两个来自德国的孩子吗？＂她微微停了一下＂确实按照历史来讲他的儿子似乎没有寓言的天赋，我们家族是他的第一任夫人所生的后代．在黑死病传播开来之前两个人便预言到了着场灾难便分开避难，先祖的夫人是早期的吉普赛人所以我们从此过上了吉普赛式的生活．夫人的家族只生女儿所以我们入赘拥有犹太血统的男子把家族传承了下来，想看清迷雾必须要付出一定的代价．我觉得这是一场公平的交易．＂  
　　＂世界上没有十全十美的事情．＂Renard用一贯的语气回答道，没有一丝的情绪．＂事情发展的轨道就在那里，只不过是谁来推一把的事情而已．＂Renard补充了一句之后又一次拿起来咖啡抿了一口．  
　　＂历史总是不断的重演，帝国的昌盛总是出现在伴星明亮之时．你需要的只是好好注意天空，之后按照你的心去做．即使过程艰难但是没有一颗伴星会拒绝为他的主星发光．＂皮拉尔听过了Renard的话后任保持了淡定，用带有西班牙口音的英语回答道．＂抱歉，今天我有一点赶时间，黛比斯今天会从澳大利亚回来我想我得去机场了．＂她看了一眼表对伊丽莎白母子说道．  
　　＂没问题，请您慢走．＂Renard主动起身送皮拉尔离开．  
　　＂El General sabe dónde estoy（西班牙语：将军知道我在哪．）＂到大门口的时候皮拉尔对Renard说道．  
　　＂对不起您的意思是？＂  
　　＂By the way ,Neal is back .＂皮拉尔换回了英语并且关上了门．留下Renard面对着门．  
　　＂你觉得这位诺斯特罗达姆怎么样？＂伊丽莎白的声音在后背响起．  
　　＂如传说中的一样神奇．＂  
―――――――  
＂我本来对这周都已经安排好了，但是为甚现在又接到这个东西？好了，我宣布Wu正式进入我的黑名单了！＂ Nick结果文件之后特意把椅子转向Wu说道．  
＂我也不想要这个案子，说实话这是这个月第几起了？我们应该做一个牌子挂在门口了这样我们就可以看心情来选案子了．＂Wu没有反驳Nick的话反而找了一把椅子做了下来．  
＂你真的要结束吗？不在挽回一下了吗？＂Hank的声音从对面的电脑穿了出来＂你也许现在不会绝得有什么，但是你以后后悔了怎么办？＂  
＂等等，我好想听到了什么不得了的事情．＂Wu转过椅子，倒坐在椅子上＂你们说的是朱丽叶吗？＂  
＂是的．我准备这周和她谈谈，也许我们并不适合在一起．但是因为这个案子，恐怕要等到下一周了．＂Nick的语气十分平静好像是那种＂你是爱喝牛奶还是果汁＂那种问题．＂我拜托别人熬制了抹除记忆用的药剂，在外地为她找了一份兽医的工作．留在这里不是什么好的选择，她值得更好的人，显然我并不是那个人．好了这个话题完事了，你们对这个地下拳场有什么看法？＂  
＂我只希望你不要后悔，而且到现在为止我并没有把报告读完．＂Hank像往常一样支持着搭档＂对于这个案子我只希望它不会过分的难办．＂  
＂Well,欢迎回归单身汉行列．我现在要去法医哪拿尸检报告了．＂Wu虽然感到十分惊讶但是亚洲人那种背后八怪的精神让他及时的闭上了嘴，开始忙起了案子．  
　　Nick也开始翻看报告，他试图集中精力但事实上他没有看下去一个字．朱丽叶是一个十分独立的女性，但是有时候也有些过于霸道了．Nick现在还记得他的猫王台灯，虽然在现在看起来那个台灯依然丑的要命，但是那毕竟代表了他的一段时光．不管这段时光里的记忆是好还是坏，都值得纪念．Turble面临的问题和那盏台灯一样，但是Turble是一个活生生的人她，不是一个物品。她的命运是不能被别人左右的．而且后面的路会越来越难走，没有自保能力的朱丽叶是最容易受伤的，让她离开是最好的选择．  
Nick甩了甩脑袋试图把杂乱的思绪从脑子里甩出去好专注于手上的案子，一阵剧烈的头痛却突然袭来．它来的是在是太快了Nick捂着脑袋磕在了办公桌上，他试图叫Hank来办忙但实际上是他脑袋碰到桌子的巨响引来了整个办公室的注意．眼前的景象渐渐的模糊并且开始旋转，Nick希望他能马上晕过去但是那突如其来的疼痛却在意识模糊的瞬间把他又拉了回来．在眼前漆黑了一瞬间之后疼痛就消失了，一切都恢复了正常。除了Nick收到了整个办公室的＂你还好吗？＂＂你确定不要去医院吗？＂  
百叶窗后一双栗金色的眼睛静静的看着这一切，确定一切安好后才回到办公桌后面长长的叹了一口气．


	9. Chapter 9

  
PASS.  
一个包含了四个字母的单词，可以出现在任何一个填字游戏上也可以是任何一份评估结果上．  
＂咣＂  
这是印章扣下的声音，可以出现在任何的办公室．  
穿着职业装的棕发女人坐在物品摆放整齐的办公桌后面，整理着文件．淡淡的阳光透过百叶窗照在她的身上，她取出一个简单的牛皮纸档案袋把文件一件件都装进去．  
Turble 有点不相信自己看到的景象，她的过去就在她的面前被一张张封存，她已经彻彻底底的和过去告别了．作为一个Grimm流血多过流泪，但现在Turble完全不能控制住自己的泪腺眼泪从她的眼眶中滑落出来．  
－一周前－  
Hank家的餐厅现在一片沉寂，四个人坐在方桌的四周桌子上放着一瓶珍珠白的药水．药水的瓶子微微的泛着黄色，瓶盖是一个软木塞，木塞上插一只银针银针的下部分都浸泡在药水里．  
＂所以这就是那种魔药？＂看见气氛有些冷淡Hank决定开口调节一下气氛．＂遗传魔药？＂  
＂等等，遗传魔药？＂Wu好像提昂到了自己熟悉的词语两只眼睛瞪得像铜铃一样．＂她的作用不会是我想象的那样吧？＂  
＂我不知道你想象的是什么样子．＂Nick用手搓了一把脸，有些复杂的看着桌子上的药瓶．＂这是为没有后代的强大女巫准别的魔药，对于女巫来说服下这种魔药会完全成为施药者的后代．但是对非女巫来讲效果就不是那么稳定了，大部分热会得到外貌上的遗传．也有人会得到能力上的遗传．这也就是为什么中世纪的时候女巫被排斥的原因之一．现在决定权就在你手上，Turble你可以选择不服用这种魔药．我们还可以考虑别的办法比如用我姑妈的骨灰或者我可以让．．．＂  
＂我已经做出决定了，Nick．＂Turble打断了Nick．＂我看了很多关于女巫的书籍，我知道她们的这种神奇魔药．这是最安静的一个办法．而且我希望成为你真正的家人，真正的．＂Turble伸出手握住了Nick的手，掌心有一点潮湿但是十分坚定．  
Nick抬起头看了看Turble巧克力色的眸子，拔出了软木塞上的银针．银针光滑的表面上有一个凹槽Nick右手拿着银针，在左手腕上仔细的看了一会找到了一个骨头不是特别硬的，不会出太多血而且还有一定肌肉的地方狠狠的扎了下去．之后快速的把银针从手腕拔了出来，将凹槽里存有血，肉和碎骨的银针扔到了珍珠白的药水里面．银针进入药水的一瞬间淡淡的红色就在瓶子里弥漫开来，Nick用左手拿起药瓶逆时针晃动起来．药水的颜色并没有随着Nick的晃动变浅，反而渐渐加深最后变成了漂亮的紫罗兰色银针也在摇晃的过程中溶解在了药水里．  
Turble从Nick的手里接过药水，一口灌了下去．  
＂What will happen?＂  
－回到现在－  
＂Mr.Burkhard．＂办公桌后面的女人装好了文件，抬起头叫了一声Nick．＂你是我认识的比较出色的警探，好好照顾你的妹妹．＂她顿了顿转向Turble＂Miss Teresa，我．．好吧！作为一个母亲我只想对你说一切都过去了，我是检察官，是你哥哥的顶头上司如果他欺负你的话你可以到我这里来告状．做个快乐的姑娘吧！＂  
Turble的眼睛已经完全被泪水占据了，只好点了点头表示她已经知道了．是的，一切已经过去了．她曾经孤单过曾经迷茫过，但一切都是过去了．现在她是Teresa　 Burkhard，不会再有人用鄙视的语气叫她Turble了，一切都过去了．  
＂哦，好吧．我知道了，我马上过去．＂在Turble走神的功夫，Nick已经接了一个电话脸上的申请也严肃起来．  
＂抱歉，我得带着Turble离开了，长官．又发现了一具尸体．我需要去一趟现场．＂Nick起身向检察官示意．  
＂地下拳场？＂Wu看着犯罪现场的照片问着还在加班的二人组．  
＂这没什么好惊奇的，在那个区还是什么常见的．第一个受害人是被处理掉的，但是第二个和第三个人就不是那么简单了．＂Nick再次翻了翻时间报告接着说＂杀手们都有自己固定的做案模式，虽然三个人都是失血过多死亡的但是凶器明显不一样．后两个人的腹部有两个比较规则的圆形伤口，中间相隔的宽度大概是成人头的宽度．伤口塑模的结果显示凶器是类似于牛角的东西．＂  
＂所以你的意思是参与这个拳场的都是一些Weasn？他们利用这个来赚钱？＂Hank问道，作为黑人Hank也在上学的时候打过几次黑拳．虽然伤痕累累但是挣得费用足够他应付一个月的开支了．＂但是只要他还能打拳就可以挣到足够的钱了，不需要再．．＂Hank顺手做了个抹脖子的动作．  
＂是不是Weasn我倒是不知道．＂Wu把衣服呢文件放在两人的办公桌链接处．＂后两个死者的详细信息我已经找出来了，他们可不是纯白的绵羊．有好几次小额欺诈的案底，也许是奖金分配不均匀？＂  
＂最好是这样．我以前曾将到Weasn的黑拳场打过一架，那实在是太暴力了．但愿我们这次面对的不是什么太过于强悍的Weasn．＂Nick抻了一个懒腰看了看电脑＂在问过所有受害者家人之前，我们没有办法做下一步判断．我想明天就回得到我们要用的线索了，我有事找Cap.＂Wu 和Hank很点了点头相继离开了办公室．  
Portland总局的办公室很快安静下来，只剩下值夜班的警员不停的点着头．Renard队长的办公室任然亮着灯，暖黄色的等过十分温暖．高大的队长坐在办公桌后面，保养良好的手指不是在键盘上就是摆弄着那支安全手机．也许那两条坚毅的眉毛会微微聚到一起，Nick晃了晃头把自己的脑补晃了出去并抬手敲了敲门．  
＂进来吧．＂Nick打开门的时候Renard从文件件里抬起了头，在灯光的作用下Nick觉得一丝不苟的队长好像对他下了一下．  
＂希望你的德语水平不像我想象的那么糟糕．＂Renard双手插在一起向Nick说道．


	10. Chapter 10

  
＂嗙＂  
＂当啷＂  
子弹射出和弹壳掉落的声音先后响起，空气中还残留着淡淡的烟痕．举着手枪的男子并没有将手枪放下任稳稳地举着手枪，淡青色的眼睛看着前方的靶子瞄准之后射击．瞄准，射击．瞄准，射击．重复了几次之后弹夹就被他给打空了，Nick取下护目镜按动了手边的按钮射击用的靶子便缓缓的向他移动过来．战绩不错，Nick惯用勃朗宁的配枪每个弹夹有十发子弹这一轮只有一发打了六环剩下的全在八环以内．但是Nick并没有停止，他为手枪添上新的弹夹再次举起了手稳稳地对着靶子．  
Nick的心情现在有些复杂．  
－－五天前－－  
＂好的，谢谢．我们知道了．＂Hank放下电话，用手揉了揉额头．＂午饭时间也不让我们闲着，尸检报告已经出来了．还是那个人，而且昨天在现场取得的指纹和我们想象的一样完全没有匹配．＂  
＂额，这很正常．＂Nick灌下一大口饮料，眼睛还粘在电脑屏幕上．＂刚开始的时候我们就应该想到那个人没有在数据库里面．＂Nick一边说一边滑动鼠标，他正在网上找合适的房子。Turble的成绩绝对可以上波特兰州立大学，再麻烦Hank就不太合适了．＂我觉得现在的状态实在是糟透了，如果我们不尽快破案的话FBI迟早会被引过来的．这对我来说可不是什么好事．＂  
＂Guys,有你们的消息．＂Wu走到两个人的旁边＂下午缉毒组的同事在小巷里找到一具尸体，同样的作案手法．＂  
＂好吧！我们的午餐时间结束了．＂Hank任命的把服从椅子上拎起来，准备出现场．  
＂我觉得我好像追踪到了一些重要的东西，你们有可能去现场了．＂Wu晃到了Hank的电脑前面，手指在键盘上飞舞起来而且嘴上还在不停的嘟囔着＂好的．．．这是所有案件起点，在这里．．．啊哈，这里也有一个，之后是这里，在之后是这里还有这里．好了已经完成了！＂Wu像自豪的吧电脑屏幕转向了两个人，好像那是自己获得紫心勋章．＂我今天上午的时候从接线的同时那里要到了准确的地址和报案时间，并且还参考了法医给出的尸检报告．还有就是这个区域的地图，最后．．．．＂  
＂好吧！＂Nick伸出食指轻轻的敲了敲桌子，微微抬起头伸展了一下上身用淡青色的眼睛盯着Wu嘴角微微上扬．＂你的结论是什么？＂Nick语气温和好像只是在谈论一个极为普通的话题一样．完全想不到此时的样子和局长是多么的相似．  
＂好吧！＂Wu在Nick的瞪视下不自然的缩了缩脖子，天知道为什么那个看起来人畜无伤的Nick现在像极了局长．  
局长的真实身份什么的实在是太可怕了啊！为什么Nick这个Portland总局人见人爱花见花开的人性移动空气清新剂现在身上也有那种感觉了QAQ！龙沙宝石的味道可是好多单身探员给他个大大的拥抱的主要原因，这样在晚上泡吧的时候就可以像别人炫耀自己的受欢迎程度了！Nick你只不过是和局长学了几节课的德语而已，为什么是相同的信息素感觉就不一样了啊！原来那个人畜无伤的萌萌哒小Nick上哪里去了？为什么面前这只就像局长附体了啊！男巫什么是太可怕啊喂！麻麻，我宁可去单挑一只阿斯旺ＴＡＴ  
Wu花了两秒钟的时间在脑子里开了个弹幕有马上把弹幕的内容全部清空了，正经起来．确实和Nick说的一样，这个案子拖得时间实在是太长了．＂这种地下拳场一般和毒品都是有很大联系的所以，我找到了案发地点附近的几个贩子．大概就是这样的．＂Wu用鼠标在几个地点上笔画了一下．＂都是按照一定顺序的，看这里．出现了重复，所以我觉得．＂  
＂没错，说的通！＂Nick派了一下椅背．＂第二个受害者之前做的是管理赌注的工作，不少有把握的拳手会在自己的身上下很大的赌注．一旦他们获胜就会获得很多的奖金，为了收益他们在下赌注的时候就会少下一点．也就是说现在我们的凶手一定非常缺钱才会出来打黑拳，他之前是个好孩子．＂  
＂哦，我最讨厌这种好孩子的案子了！＂Hank叹了一口气．  
＂啪＂  
红发的女子狠狠的扇了对面的男人一个耳光，所有警员的目光都被这个巨大的声音给吸引了过来．  
＂我们结束了，Nick．＂朱丽叶身上披着一条橘红色的毯子坐在救护车的后面．＂你刚才只要开枪把他击毙就可以了，为什么还要留他一命？我在你的眼里难道还没有一个陌生人重要吗？明天把你的东西拿走！还有，你再也不会见到我了．本来我并不想答应亚特兰大的那份兽医工作．但是现在的一切都是你逼我的！＂说完这句话之后朱丽叶便扯下身上的毯子扬长而去．  
Nick什么也没有回答，就是静静的站在那里．双手攥成拳头，任凭警车上的灯光把他晃得一会蓝一会红．  
与Nick相熟的警员都是一脸惋惜的表情，朱丽叶是个好姑娘．Nick也是个好警察，注意是好警察不是个好小伙．倒不是说Nick的人品有问题，作为一个好警察Nick具备了所有好男人的必备要素．但是问题就出在他是个＂好＂警察上面，他的责任感在姑娘们的眼中就有点不计人情了．比如今天晚上．  
Nick与Hank今天晚上在线人提供的地方蹲点，顺利的跟到了犯人在追捕过程中凶手劫持了一名人质．没错就是朱丽叶，平时朱丽叶是不会去那种街区的．但是那天朱丽叶按照医院的安排跟随捕狗队行动，就那么被劫持了．虽然凶手身上没有带任何凶器，但是Woge状态的Weasn本身就极具攻击性．Nick不喜欢猎杀Weasn，更何况这个Weasn是那么值得人的同情．雷的养母在两年之前患了肝癌，因为没有钱一直没有进行手术只靠药物维持．虽然雷知道现在使用的药物这是延长养母并不多的寿命而已，但他任愿意养母去打黑拳．但是黑心的经纪人并没有按他的要求去下注，之后便出现了一连串的尸体．Nick射伤了雷的小腿，朱丽叶的裤子被子弹划破了．  
Nick抬起头，扯了一下嘴角．＂伙计们谁去陪我喝个失恋酒？＂很好，一切都是按着计划进行．好吧，除了暴力分手．那个苦笑，呵．并不是演出来的．Nick边想边看了看微微鼓起的里怀，里面有一瓶无色的药水．伊丽莎白在给他遗传魔药的时候一起给他的，是时候让这瓶药水派上用场了．  
－－回到现在－－  
Nick取下护目镜和耳罩，看着缓缓想自己移动的靶子．整个射击场里只有机器移动的嗡嗡声．＂Cap,你在哪站多久了？＂Nick甚至没有回过身子，就像后面的人问道．  
＂为什么你知道是我？＂Renard没有那种被拆穿之后的不满，看着转过身来的下属晃了晃手里的水晶瓶．琥珀色的液体在水晶瓶里晃动着，即使是射击场那种冷光都能把里面的液体照的暖意十足．防弹玻璃前面的窗台上还放了两只水晶杯，Renard只穿着衬衫和西裤靠在窗台上．而且衬衫的扣子还开动了将近胸口的位置，蜜色的肌肉看起来十分可靠．＂芝士华，二十年分．＂  
＂因为你身上那种洗不掉的火药味道．＂Nick微笑的走了过去，淡青色的眼睛闪着光芒．＂哦，我得向警督举报．你竟然带酒来上班！＂  
“Well，现在并不是上班时间．＂Renard挑了一下眉毛＂而且你现在是共犯，所以你现在恢复了？嗯？总局的人性移动空气清新剂？＂  
＂什么？噢，我明天可要好好收拾一下Wu！＂Nick抿了一口威士忌，浓烈的口感冲击着他的口腔．不论是威士忌还是香槟，他们都拥有一瞬间的爆发．就像他的生活一样，与众不同的血统然他背负了太多．从出生开始平静的生活便与他无缘，是时候换一种生活方式了．Nick将杯子里的威士忌喝净，相对于香槟开瓶一瞬间的气泡他更喜欢威士忌这种每一口都带着故事的感觉．＂Cap，陪我打一轮怎么样？＂Nick仰起头问道．  
栗金色的眼睛一直没有从Nick的身上离开，Nick今天穿了一件长袖Ｔ恤隔音耳罩正好挡在他的锁骨附近显得他的脖子更加修长．残留在嘴唇上的威士忌将Nick的唇染成了玫瑰色，在他抬头的一瞬间淡淡的龙沙宝石香味四散开来．  
＂Ok＂Renard觉得自己的声音有些沙哑了．


	11. Chapter 11

  
＂Ouch!＂  
＂小心！＂Nick把脚从隐藏式的抽屉里拔了出来．＂现在我有点讨厌这里的隐藏式抽屉了，为什么我们当初会喜欢这间公寓呢？虽然这很节省空间但是有时候又有点麻烦．＂  
＂难道不是为了节省空间吗？＂Truble抬起头看了看Nick，之后用脚把抽屉关上＂你只是不小心的踩到了抽屉里面而已之后踩到了一本漫画书上．哦，对了如果我没有看错的话那本漫画应该是你最喜欢的那本．＂  
＂WHAT!!??＂  
Nick心疼漫画书而发出的惨叫充满了整个公寓．  
朱丽叶的事情处理的十分顺利，一个星期之前Nick和朱丽叶去Portland一家不错的餐厅吃了一顿饭当做分别．Nick在朱丽叶的红酒杯里掺了伊丽莎白提供的遗忘药水，并且按照伊丽莎白提供的方法消除了朱丽叶的记忆――朱丽叶现在只记得她与Nick分手的原因是因为嫉妒Nick与Truble的关系过度亲密．有关于Weasn的一切事情全被魔药抹去，晚餐后的第二天朱丽叶便前往亚特兰大工作了．朱丽叶的朋友们，特别是那个Weasn朋友知道了事情的经过之后没有责怪Nick反而帮助Nick寻找起公寓来――Nick和Truble就是十分单纯的兄妹关系，但是朱丽叶把她的房子卖掉这件事实在是太不近人情了．他们认为朱丽叶总有一天会后悔的．最后还是万能的Wu帮助Nick在西南区［１］找到了一栋超值的公寓．Portland西南区的房价一直居高不下，那间位于四楼的小公寓的租金真是低的不能再低了．但是作为每天与各种＂怪物＂搏斗的Grimm后人，Nick和Truble对住在凶案现场这件事表示接受良好．  
不得不说WU在寻找房子方面是一个好帮手，Nick与Truble现在住的这间公寓条件十分好。这间不大的公寓是十分适合小型家庭和单身人士居住，卧室和客厅都被安排在了向阳的一面。开放式的厨房与客厅阳台连成一体，厨房略微高于客厅刚才Nick不小心踩到的抽屉就隐藏在厨房的台阶下面。公寓的两间卧室相对，卫生间在卧室走廊的尽头。楼下有二十四小时的保安，进入大楼之前需要进行登记公寓的门口还有密码防盗锁。  
经过将近一个礼拜的整理这间曾今的命案现场已经变得十分有生活气氛了．客厅的大部分家具都被两个人移走只留下了一张矮茶几，茶几的周围堆满了各种蓬松的靠枕．客厅的窗户上挂着白色的遮光帘，和客厅里浅色的布置相互呼应．与客厅的浅色调不同厨房的基色相对较暗，简单的实木餐桌是两个人在旧货市场上淘回来的．各种漫画书，时尚杂志被两个人散放在屋子的各处，有特点的装饰物点缀着这间不大的公寓．表面上来看这里和同居的小情侣公寓没有任何区别，前提是你得忽略两人安装在床下面用来储存手抄本的带锁大型抽屉和隐藏在装饰物内部或者角落里面的武器的话．  
　　Nick把一瓶啤酒递给Truble＂你得东西都收拾好了吗，下个月就要开学了．＂  
　　＂我没有申请住校．＂Truble熟练的拉下啤酒瓶子的瓶盖灌了一口啤酒之后说道＂这里离学校很近，没有必要申请住校．还有有人帮我在警校那边做了申请我可以一边读大学一边在警校受训，只要我毕业了我就可以去帮忙．＂  
　　＂哦，我简直要忘记这件事了．＂Nick揉了揉自己的脑袋＂我们得去趟超市了，WU他们晚上会过来的．＂  
――另一边――  
衣着艳丽的女子打开了门，在看清来人之后不卑不亢的说了一句＂Bienvenida．［２］Renard习惯性的向四周看了看，在确定没有任何人尾随之后才放心的进了屋．  
　　＂这里并没有你不想见的人．浓缩咖啡？＂皮拉尔眼睛都没抬一下自顾自的摆弄着茶具，在咖啡壶里放上了咖啡粉冲好后递给了Renard．  
　　＂只是习惯了，一方面是为了我自己的安全．领一方面是不想给您带来负担．＂Renard抿了一口浓缩咖啡之后淡淡的说道．接着又问了一句＂难道您不对我的到达表示惊讶吗？＂  
　　＂你是Portland总局的局长，往往知道一个人的名字就可以知道这个人的信息．我想你并不用过问你的将军，我没什么好惊讶的．＂皮拉尔并没有因为Renard貌似无礼的的问题惹恼十分诚实的回答了．＂但是作为男巫你也有不擅长的方面，这也就是为什么比今天会来拜访我的原因．＂  
　　Renard勾起嘴角淡淡的笑了笑，但马上用喝咖啡的动作掩饰了过去．  
　　＂我觉得你应该多笑一笑，这对你有好处．＂Renard的小动作没有躲过皮拉尔的眼睛，皮拉尔仍然端坐在沙发上＂我的祖先最擅长解读星星，虽然我知道在Weasn里也有相应的专家但是他们的脾气莫斯不太好．不得不说如果不下雨的的话Portland的夜空还是十分清晰的．＂  
　　客厅里一片寂静，但是这片寂静没有持续多长时间便被皮拉尔带有西班牙口音的英语给打破了．＂火星越来越明亮了，这可不是什么好兆头．但是如果你看过以前那段充斥着十字架时期的记录你就会知道火星并没有比想象中那么闪亮，但是相比于那个时期的战星，现在的战星就显得十分孤单了．我可以清晰的看到战星和它的伴星有一段相当长的距离，但是两者都十分闪耀．这种情况并不是十分常见．＂  
　　皮拉尔说完这一长段话之后客厅再次陷入了沉静，只有杯子和茶碟碰撞的声音．  
　　＂我的伴星怎么了？＂Renard最终开了口声音恢复了平时的感觉但是皮拉尔可以听出其中淡淡的隐忍．  
　　＂在十字路口上，需要你的引导．孩子．＂皮拉尔将手盖到了Renard的手背上＂你远比你想象的强大，不要质疑你自身的力量．＂  
――公寓――  
　　＂额，谢谢您Cap.＂Nick与Renard面对面手靠在阳台的栏杆上面．胸膛冲外．这种姿势对两人来说都是十分危险的，一发子弹就可以结束掉两个人的性命，可是偶尔为之也不错．不是吗？  
　　＂这没有什么，毕竟我们现在算是一个阵营的？＂Renard仰起头喝掉了杯子里所剩不多的香槟，有一部分香槟顺着他的下颚消失在开了两个扣子的衬衫里．  
　　＂最近的奇怪事情实是太多了．＂Nick用陈述的语气默认的局长的问题，回头看了看睡在客厅地板上的搭档们．＂我一直以为那个巨魔怪的故事是误传但是现在看来也许是古老的智慧也说不定，一切都在改变．但是有时候改变也是一件好事．＂Nick抬起脑袋看了看星空，几颗明亮的星星倒映在青色的潭水里．晚上的风轻轻的吹动了他头上不听话的几根呆毛，屋子里暖黄色的光芒照在酒红色的衬衫上为他添加了一份温柔．气中流动着Nick特有的信息素并没有让他的气质减少半分，倒是让他变得更像一个久经沙场的将军．  
　　Renard看着自信的下属微微的笑了笑，弯腰拾起地上的香槟瓶子为自己到了一杯．＂别忘了在科技不发达的年代我们可曾经是上神．＂Renard说完下意识的看了看下属的表情，平漂亮的青色眼睛装满了笑意Renard已经有一段时间没有看到过这么发自内心的笑意了．＂没错，改革确实是需要的．很多东西都已经过时了，身份和血统并不能代表什么．上神的时代已经过去了不是吗？＂  
　　Nick本想再次冲上司笑笑表示自己同意他的说法，但是如同钉子钉入透露的疼痛突然毫无预兆的袭击了他．自从上次在办公室突然头疼之后Nick的头也有不同程度的疼痛，他也去医院检查过但是身体没有任何问题所以肯定是那个诅咒的问题．但今天晚上这次是在是太突然，太疼了Nick用右手抓住栏杆窝着杯子的左手狠狠的抓着杯子试图缓过这波疼痛．  
　　＂崩＂  
　　一声闷响在Nick的手中响起，鲜红的血液顺着Nick的手流了下来．Nick的眼前开始发黑，天啊！让我昏过去吧！Nick暗暗的祈祷着，牙齿咬着玫瑰色的嘴唇不发出一点声音．  
　　＂Stop hurt yourself,Nick.＂眼前一片漆黑的Nick觉得自己被什么人抱在怀里，他的　额头正抵着那人温暖宽阔的胸肌一只略带薄茧的大拇指小心的把他的下唇从牙齿里面拨出来．火药和威士忌的味道混着在一起，绸制的衬衫上还有淡淡的古龙水味道一切都让他感到分为的安心．＂You will be ok，Nick．＂那个低沉的男音说道，之后Nick被他抱起回到了卧室．  
　　＂I want to be a Grimm again ，Cap＂Nick的眼睛恢复了一点点视力，他对着拥有栗金色眼睛的男人嗫嚅道，之后终于如愿以偿的昏睡了过去被冷汗打湿的头发无力的趴在泛白的脸上．


	12. Chapter 12

  
"一份全素三明治，一杯卡布奇诺。“一个长着亚麻色头发的年轻男子在看了看牛皮纸制成的菜单之后做出了决定。这是一个长得极为英俊的男人，立体的五官好像使用刀子雕刻出来的一样，青绿色的眼睛为他增加了一份成熟。整个咖啡馆里的女服务员都在偷偷的瞄着这个家伙。  
”好的，请您稍等。“Truble没把一点注意力放在这个充满了魅力的男人身上，仔细的记下了男人所点的餐点之后向吧台走去。  
感谢富有的西南区！Truble在心中默念道，相比原来居住的东北区西南区的工作不仅种类多而且小费不菲。Truble昨天上午在网上简单的所搜了一下就找到了两份工作，今天是上班的第一天晚上的时候还要去一家精装书店理货。虽然Nick不低的工资（加班费全局第一）但是对于大学的开销Truble还是有些担心，相对于那份理货的工作Truble还是更喜欢在咖啡馆打工。除了轻松的工作环境之外还有一点就是客人们极为慷慨的小费。  
”四号的点餐，不用加急。我看那个家伙挺闲的。“Truble靠在吧台上，和咖啡师交代着。那个亚麻色头发的家伙确实是不是特别着急，现在已经拿出电脑开始查起了股票。  
”我觉得你应该好好看着他，他可正在偷看你呢！“拥有古巴血统的咖啡师巴克一边看着男子一边对Truble说道。”还有如果我不是个Omega，我一定会看上你的。“  
”卡布奇诺不加奶油，巴克。你不用把自己的信息素味道混进去！还有我不希望我们那个哥伦比亚来的老板用西班牙语冲着我大喊大叫。“Truble欢乐的咧咧嘴角，冲着巴克露出一口白牙。  
”你个芒果味道的小混蛋！“巴克扭了扭腰假装生气的去冲咖啡了。呜呜呜，我家老板真恐怖QAQ。我才不承认他是我的Alpha!  
Truble见巴克离开了便站在吧台旁边，玩着自己的头发并且看着那个拥有亚麻色头发的男人。今天Truble穿的是店里的统一制服---一件蝙蝠袖雪纺白色衬衫和一条及膝的高腰裙脚上是一双黑色便鞋，围裙是藏蓝色的。整套制服看起来干净整洁又不失高雅，非常符合西南区居民的高品位。因为一直在准备考试Truble原本还算有形的头发现在变得参差不齐，Truble索性把它们留长过长的刘海被她用一个复古式的发夹夹在脑后。按照巴克的话来说，如果Truble脱掉围裙所有人都要叫她一声”Mam"了。  
　　＂美女，你在想什么呢？＂巴克贱贱的声音打断了Truble的思路．＂那位帅哥的餐点已经做好了，你可以送过去了．我打赌你小费一定不会少的．＂  
　　＂卡斯特罗，管好你的嘴吧！老板一会就回来了！＂Truble拿起了托盘向男子的桌子走了过去．  
　　＂有什么进展吗？＂Hank把警戒线举起来的时候习惯的向提前到达现场的同时询问道．之后并不意外的得到了一个摇头的动作．这是一个是一个物品丢失的案子所以物证科提前到达现场取证．  
　　Hank进入研究室之后就看到了基本埋在文件堆里的Nick，昨天在Nick的地板上睡了一宿Hank得回家换掉沾了酒气的衣服．所以Nick就提前到了现场，正在翻阅和这次案子有关的一切文件．这是一起文物丢失案件，正在修复中的南亚文物丢失了而且是这三个月以来的第三次了平均一个月一次．这让波特兰州立大学的保安部门感到十分气愤，同时也成功的引起了总局的注意作为最佳搭档的二人被派来调查这起案子．因为文物的修复涉及到很多方面的东西这次的档案数量出奇的多．  
　　＂哦，不要告诉我这些我们都要在两天之内看完．＂Hank用手抚了抚自己的额头，昨天晚上的宿醉还没有清醒过来．  
　　＂并不是那么多，你知道的大学教授把什么事都弄的那么复杂．＂Nick静自己埋在文件堆里试图不去想早上尴尬的一幕．昨天晚上的头痛是在是要命，他只记得是被一个人温柔的报道了屋子里之后放在了床上．那个人的身上有很让他安心的味道，用低沉如大提琴的声音小心的安慰他并且阻止他进一步伤害自己．还有那温柔的德语歌，虽然Nick的德语相当不好但是还是能听出歌词里那种暖暖的感觉．但是，对！但是！Nick今天早上醒来的时候就十分尴尬了．在警察局里如同神祇一样的局长没有穿上衣，一只手轻轻的拢着Nick的头另一只手自然的垂在Nick的腰上盖着的被子上，两个人蜷！在！一！张！床！上！Nick  
甚至还枕着Renard的黑色丝绸衬衫！  
　　＂这三件文物的价值可不低，小偷一定发了一笔横财．＂Hank翻了翻文件说道．  
　　＂是啊，这回损失可是不小．Oh-,wait．＂Nick手上的动作停了下来，＂看看这里，这三个文物修复小组里都有一个叫莉莉的女孩．＂Nick把三份文件并排放好指给Hank看．Hank立刻把堆在另一边的研究生档案拿了过来＂啊哈，找到了．莉莉，莉莉　杰森．考古系的研究生，其父亲是克里斯　杰森．在波特兰州立大学任教授，还个犯罪学教授前两次文物丢失的时候都是他报的案．＂  
　　＂等等，克里斯　杰森？＂Nick重复了一下那位教授的名字．  
　　＂有什么问题吗？＂  
　　＂最好不是我认识的那个，Truble的面试教授就叫这个名字而且相当欣赏Truble．＂  
　　Nick站在Hank的右边尽一切力量躲着Renard，虽然Nick是一只无公害的Beta也不代表他希望被身为Alpha的Renard咬着不放．三个人望向坐在审讯室里的女孩，因为这次案件的特殊Nick他们被限期破案了．相比于Nick的尴尬Renard倒是感到心情舒畅．在维也纳的时候他的一个家庭教师总是在和他讲过去皇室的风光历史，在每一个成功的帝王身后都有一个强大的伴侣．曾经进行过储君训练的Renard自然知道伴侣对一个帝王的重要性，成功帝王的伴侣不仅仅为帝王延续后代更多的时候他们是帝王的左膀右臂，是始终站在帝王身后的那个人．在找皮拉尔谈之后Renard进一步明确了自己的目标，毕竟所有皇室必修课程中他学的最好的就是狩猎了．凡是他看上的猎物目前还是没有人可以抢走的．虽然Nick的床并没有他公寓里那张舒服但是昨天晚上那觉是他离开维亚纳之后睡得最好的一个了．  
　　＂我觉得她并没有说谎．＂Nick终于鼓起勇气面对Renard虽然眼睛还是不敢直视．＂我拿到了证明，她昨天晚上确实和父母出去了．＂  
　　＂所以，你认为跟踪的事情也是真的了？＂Renard倒是大方的盯着Nick．  
　　＂我．．．＂  
　　＂对不起，我又给大家带来坏消息了！＂Wu挥动着文件夹走到三人面前．＂我在档案库里查了一下，附近几个州有五起相同的案子．但是都没有找到犯人，而且每个案子都以研究组里的一名女性被（迷００奸）结尾．＂


	13. Chapter 13

  
＂崩＂  
Truble将Hank没有受伤的胳膊搭在肩上，向四周看了看确定不会将两个人暴露之后便扯着Hank跑上了警车之后就迅速的吧警车的车门锁好．抓起警用电台气喘吁吁的说道＂护送我回家的警察受到不明人员的枪击，我们需要支援！＂  
＂好的，这位小姐请您保持冷静．把警车的门锁好，我们的警员已经在路上了．＂Truble一边听着对讲机另一边的吩咐一边向窗外看着，刚才那枪不是在瞄准的情况下打出来的．射击着一定还在附近．  
＂哦，糟糕那个人追上来了！＂Truble突然注意到了一个直冲车窗狂奔的身影，顺口说了出来．  
＂小姐，请您保持冷静．手上的警员身上应该有一把．．．．＂  
＂哗啦＂  
＂崩＂  
玻璃碎裂的声音与枪声同时响起，Truble右手还握着冒着青烟的手枪直直的靠在副驾驶的位置上看着脑袋卡在车窗上的尸体．因为开枪距离太近的原因尸体的大半个脑袋都被破坏了，一部分脑浆和鲜血通过破碎的车窗溅到Truble的脸上．  
这是第二次了，上一次是用砍刀．Truble在心中说道，之后她拿起了警用电台用毫无波澜的语调说道．＂那人已经被我击毙了．＂  
9.00 a.m  
Portland总局的一天总是开始的特别早，刚刚到上班时间办公室了办公室里的警员就到齐了．Nick与Hank更是因为时间要求已经在办公室住了两天了，现在正一边啃着外卖的早餐一边看着电脑上的的资料．距市政厅要求的破案时间只有两天了，办公室里弥漫着一种紧张的气氛甚至有些警员已经开始抱怨市政厅的高压政策．  
＂我经常给你们带来不好的消息不是吗？但是千万不要把我拉黑，兄弟们．＂带着黑眼圈的Wu带着文件夹来到了Nick与Hank的办公桌旁边，顺手拿起了一个蛋卷啃了起来．＂物证科的报告已经出来了，我对比了一下实验室的设备报告．现场多出了一个用途不明的玻璃罐子，玻璃罐子是用用木塞上上的．在罐子里没有找到任何可以作为证据的东西，罐子里的东西也不见了．＂  
＂哦，我现在就想把你拉黑．＂ Hank脸上做出了一个极度厌恶的表情，但还是递给了Wu一杯果汁．这几天Wu也陪着两个人加班，虽然没有找到什么重要的线索但是兄弟之间的友谊可不是几个证据就可以衡量的．  
＂唔．．．等等．泥说的是玻璃罐子？＂Nick将剩下的三明治一次性塞到嘴里，问着Wu．之后迅速的拍了拍掉在衣服上的面包屑．  
＂对，就是一个用途不明的玻璃罐子．我仔细对比了一下，这个玻璃罐子是通过快递到达实验室的．＂Wu又拿起了一个蛋卷咬了一口＂对了，我刚刚想起来．快递到达的时间正是第三起盗窃案发生的当天．＂  
＂那就是这个了！＂Nick擦了擦嘴角，双手开始在键盘上舞动起来．＂这个在之前的几个案子里就出现过．来看看这个：据物证科调查与复原，现场多出一个用途不明的玻璃罐子．碎片无法提取到任何有效证据，玻璃罐的内容物也消失不见系无用物品．具玻璃罐附近的纸张来看玻璃罐是当天下午案发前六个小时到达的．＂  
＂哦哦哦―――＂Hank也用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，潇洒的将餐巾纸丢到了垃圾桶里．＂我们要好好询问一下莉莉．她一定会知道什么的．＂  
10.30 a.m  
　　＂噢噢噢噢，我美丽的小姐！＂巴克贱贱的声音在Truble的身后响起．＂从今天开始我就可以天天看到你了，我可爱的小芒果．＂  
　　＂我保留这份工作只是这里的小费非常丰厚而已．和你这个娘娘腔没有任何关系，不要再自恋了．＂Truble拿起吧台上的点餐本并且签好到，准备开始一天的工作＂还有，巴克我上学时候只做计时工你可不是天天都能看到我的．＂  
　　＂哦，我的美人．你不要离我而去啊～＂巴克做了一个西子捧心的动作．这成功的逗笑了Truble．  
　　＂您好，欢迎光临．有什么可以帮忙的吗？好的，请您稍等．＂Truble完成一份点单，拿着菜单走向吧台．路过店里的绿萝的时候Truble不由自主的僵直了一下，已经五天了．从五天前那个身份神秘的男人给过他小费开始，那个男人已经连续好几天改换装扮来到咖啡店．昨天那个人甚至还对着电脑屏幕Woge了一次，幸好电脑屏幕的亮度比较大Truble的身份才没有暴露．  
　　Truble平复了一下心情，淡定的端着盘子离开了．就如同Truble他们猜测的一样，这个男人确实有问题．从他的护照上来看他是一位来自于维也纳的操盘手，但是真实的身份确实皇家的御用刺客．在确定了男人的身份以及种族之后Truble便绑着一把匕首上下班．  
－警察局－  
　　＂你好，莉莉小姐．麻烦您和您的父亲再来一次警局．但是您的案子与一系列盗窃迷奸案都有关系，所以我们希望您能回忆其更多的细节．＂因为案件的重要性身为局长的Rerand亲自上阵进行审问．  
＂哦，好的．＂莉莉显得有些紧张．＂你们有什么问题？＂  
3.00p.m  
　　＂哦，我看不下去了！＂Hank用一只手捂住眼睛另一只手还不忘想嘴里送食物．＂Wu，你不要再虐待你那块羊肋排了！它正的很无辜！＂  
　　＂泥灸让问法鞋已下吧！（你就让我发泄一下吧）＂Wu狠狠的咬了一下肋排，之后把嘴里的羊肉咽了下去．＂我终于明白为什么在高中的时候，某一类人那么受欢迎呢！原来是品种有问题！我以后再也不会为了吃了过多的羊肉而感到内疚的！＂之后Wu又一次投入到啃咬羊肉的事业中．  
　　在和莉莉谈过之后，几个人找来了局里的画像师对莉莉描述的玻璃罐进行还原．玻璃罐里装的并不是什么，麻醉气体或者麻醉药水．只是一只比较稀少的热带青蛙，玻璃罐送来的时候那只青蛙就已经呆在那个罐子里了．收到玻璃罐的时候莉莉也感到十分不解，谁会送一只青蛙给一个女孩那？  
　　完成的素描被上了色送到了Nick的桌子上，Nick一眼就认出了这只青蛙的身份．自然也就知道了犯案的人或者说是Weasn是什么了，犯人就是一只羊怪．羊怪们用吞噬青蛙的办法增强他们费洛蒙的浓度，打到迷惑人的目的．看来这只羊怪用费洛蒙的作用盗取珍贵文物，至于最后出现的女受害者应该是羊怪为自己谋求的福利而已．  
听到Nick的解释Wu便开始愤愤不平起来，他把所有高中没有追到女生的责任都推到了羊怪的身上了．所以便出现了开头大啃羊排的事情了，虽然在嘴上抱怨着羊怪给追女孩增加了难度但是Wu并没有停下手头的工作．根据莉莉的描述，Nick锁定了一些犯罪嫌疑人一一加以排除．  
　　＂来吧来吧，我的小羊排！＂Wu收到来自某一个聊天室的消息的时候，快速的的擦了一下手像一个拐卖儿童的怪蜀黍一样念叨了起来．引的办公室里的众人齐齐的翻了一个白眼，经过一阵噼里啪啦的键盘敲击声之后Wu收到了一张照片．  
　　＂就是他了，伙计们！＂Wu双手一拍，转过身来．＂今天晚上我们就可以收网了，我把他约在酒吧见面．现在我们只需要一个卧底了．＂  
5.00 p.m  
　　＂欢迎光临，这是我们今天的晚间菜单．希望您能喜欢．＂Truble放下用复古打字机印制的今日菜单站在桌子旁边．今天咖啡店里同意换了夏季制服淡青色的半袖连衣裙配棕色小围裙，就像从童话里走出来的小姑娘．  
　　＂烤土豆配鱼排，还有一份车厘子酒．＂女士看了看菜单，点了一份晚餐．  
　　＂好的，请您稍等．＂Truble记下菜单拿起菜单前往吧台．  
　　又是那个皇家刺客，Truble在路过一位客人的时候微微的皱了皱眉．之后便站在吧台旁边用余光看着那个刺客的电脑屏幕，他似乎在看照片．等等，那是现在她和Nick现在租住的房子．看来这个刺客已经跟踪到两个人的家里了，Truble的脑子便开始运转起来想办法来对付这个刺客．  
　　＂叮叮＂巴克拍了拍用来提醒侍者上菜用的铃铛．Truble便端起托盘向点餐的女士走了过去，在路过那个男人的身边的时候还不忘瞟上一眼．他的电脑屏幕开起来像一个邮件的发送页面，上面全都是德语和一些奇怪的符号．邮件的附件好像就是刚才他翻看的的照片，Truble无比感谢那位女士的点餐．那位女士座位后面的墙就是咖啡店的路由器，Truble快速的走到女士的桌子前面用脚踩下了路由器上的网线．不意外的看见了那个皇家刺客抓狂的样子，Truble悄悄的摸了摸绑在大腿上的匕首．  
　　看来今天晚上必须把这个人给解决了．  
　　＂Wu，你找到那个帅哥的消息了吗？――T.B＂  
8.00 p.m  
　　站在酒吧门口的男子仔细的整理了一下自己的衣着，左右看了看确定这里只有一些普通私家车才进入了酒吧．  
　　虽然已经是晚上八点了，但是这家主题酒吧并没有太多的人．在酒吧里的人都两两三三的聚在一起谈论着什么，Nick点了一杯啤酒和一份薯片坐在酒吧的一角．寻找着前来交易的犯罪嫌疑人．  
　　＂目标出现了吗？＂Rerand低沉的声音在耳麦中响起，原本专注于任务的Nick下的差一点就跳了起来．＂刚才在门口观察的人已经看到目标进入了酒吧，你注意一下．＂  
　　＂好的，队长．我会注意的．＂Nick用手扶了扶带在耳朵上的耳机，并小心的四处观察起来．酒吧的灯光昏暗一时之间还找不到那只羊怪，Nick看了看手机大概已经到了交易时间便马上叫来一个酒保点了一杯苦艾酒．苦艾酒送到了Nick的桌边之后，便被Nick点燃了．这是在聊天室里定下来的暗号．  
　　果然在酒被点燃之后两分钟，一个身材不错的皮衣男子就走到了Nick的桌边．  
　　＂不介意我拼桌吧？＂  
9.45 p.m  
　　＂Truble！＂原本寂静的医院走廊被Nick的一声大吼给打破了，Nick冲到了Truble的面前狠狠的抱住了Truble．＂你没有事吧？＂  
　　＂别那么紧张，我没有事．＂Truble抬起头看了看Nick，＂那只豹子已经被我击毙了，Hank正在取子弹．过几天还要换药，我们都很好．＂Truble把头埋在Nick的怀里深深的吸了一口Nick的信息素，同样含有鲜花的信息素让Truble很快平静了下来．这是她认识Nick第二次杀死Weasn了，上一次是用砍刀这一次用的是枪．  
　　＂你第一次杀死Weasn的时候是什么感觉？＂Truble闷闷的声音在Nick的怀里响起．  
　　＂我当时还不知道什么是Weasn．＂Nick苦笑了一下，＂当时有人要袭击我的姑妈，我就用枪把他击毙了．之后我杀的就越来越多，现在已经不记得是什么感觉了．＂  
　　两人又是一段沉默．  
　　＂Truble，我已经准备好恢复Grimm的力量了．我以前一直认为我是一个人在维持着人类和Weasn世界之间的平衡．但是我知道那只是以前那段岁月的记载误导了我，现在有了你们的帮忙我才知道我原来错的有多么离谱．I’m the Grimm of Portland .＂  
　　Truble摇了摇头＂Nope,we’re the Portland’s Grimm.＂  
＂Yea, we ‘re the Portland’s Grimm.＂  
Part 1 END  
尾声  
＂您确定是这个配方吗？＂Rerand看着泛黄的古卷，问着伊丽莎白．伊丽莎白点了点头脸上也是一番担忧的表情．

**Author's Note:**

> 注：关于局座的昵称，因为局座全名是Sean Renard,刚好和小羊肖恩的主角的名字一样．所以设定局妈对局座的爱称是my sheep．反正格格妈还管格格叫Nicky（听起来真像米老鼠的名字＝＿＝）要卖萌你们夫夫两个一起卖！


End file.
